


心理变态进化论三部曲（CP: 笠尼）（第二部完结）

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 谁知盘中餐，笠笠皆辛苦。OOC，R级，暴力血腥描写有，性描写有。





	1. 第一部·物以类聚

【物以類聚】

 

舊台階的木板上覆著一層蒼白的雪，身著黑色羊毛大衣的金發女子從包裏掏出鑰匙。  
過于沈重的鐵門在打開的瞬間，門軸發出沈悶的“吱呀”聲，女子進屋後習慣性在門墊上蹭了蹭靴底，換鞋徑直走向廚房，拿起擺成一排的油壺最末的一壺，走向鐵門。

幾滴油點落在門軸上，感覺到冷風肆無忌憚地灌了進來，女子輕輕咳了一聲，推上了門。  
沒有聲音了。  
蒼藍的眸半眯起來，似乎稍稍滿意了些。她轉身准備去放下油壺，地下室反鎖的門從裏面打開，從門後走出一名身材高挑的黑髮女子。

“晚上好，雷恩哈特醫生。”即便是友好的問候，她的神態依然漠然。

“晚上好，阿克曼醫生。”  
金髮女子將油壺放回原處，壺嘴正對著牆，禮節性地向阿克曼點頭，脫下黑色羊毛大衣挂在臂彎走上二樓。

她們合租了這個屋子，同住在一樓的兩間房，但兩人都有自己的空間。  
二樓的閣樓是屬于雷恩哈特醫生的，地下室則是屬于阿克曼法醫的。  
這兩片區域最大的特點就是——永遠被反鎖，無論裏面是否有人。

==========================

素白纖細的食指壓在連接肺的氣管末端，向前捋，血沫從突兀的斷面被擠出，金發女子穿著雪白的廚師服，從水池邊拿起橡膠手套戴上。  
她雙手交疊，像是在做CPR一樣用力按壓著放在砧板上的兩葉肺。

冬風從她頭頂大開的天窗直直地灌進閣樓，她反複按壓了不知多久，才用袖口擦了擦額角細密的汗。  
蚬木砧板旁放著一整套刀具，和樓下廚房裏的那套一模一樣，她從刀架上抽出切片刀，輕巧地挑斷了支氣管，接著用刀尖點了點肺尖，刀鋒斜切了下去。

月已升起，銀亮的光灑進天窗，落在她淡金色的髮絲上。

女子放下刀，將幾乎是相同厚度肺片捧起，分別裝進保鮮盒中放進閣樓裏的冰櫃。  
湛藍的眼眸慵懶地轉向右邊，她思索片刻望向從門板縫隙析出的燈光，拿出其中一盒走向舊門……

=========================

肺片均勻地裹上面粉放進滋滋作響的平底煎鍋中，蒼白的指尖撚起一點百裏香撒在上面。  
廚房和客廳之間沒有屏風或隔牆，那股香氣連爐竈正上方的吸油煙機都無法抽乾，飄進了起居室。  
黑髮女子斜倚在沙發扶手上，拇指隨著音響放的音樂有節奏地按著遙控器，隨意地翻看著，最後停在一宗刑事案件報道……

“本台訊，19日淩晨法蘭克福毗鄰奧芬巴赫的漢莎酒店附近的血迹，現已與昨夜淩晨在公園中發現的少部分人體組織進行了DNA匹配，確定爲同一被害人。該起案件初步定性爲惡性凶殺。”

……

黑髮女子把目光從液晶屏上的明黃警戒線上移到廚房，望著金發女子忙碌的背影，聳了聳直挺的鼻梁。  
她滿意地關上了電視，像一只黑豹一樣悄無聲息地走到餐桌旁，一手扶著椅背側身坐了下來。

身材嬌小的女子端著四方形的盤子轉過身，天生陰郁的碧藍眸子正撞進冷漠的墨色雙眼。  
雖然尴尬，但雷恩哈特還是很有禮貌地向阿克曼微微一笑，笑意一如既往地並沒有傳達到眼睛。

“說起來。”挽起的袖口露出混血女子強健的小臂，她用靈巧的指尖交替敲擊著大理石桌面：“合租這麽久，我還從沒有嘗過雷恩哈特醫生的手藝呢。”

整齊的眉梢輕微挑起，金發女子在收回微笑的前一秒，表情不易察覺地僵了一下……  
“我的手藝不好，勉強餵飽自己。”雷恩哈特委婉地拒絕了女法醫。  
淡漠的眼神意外地蒙上了一層盎然興味，阿克曼坐正，雙手交疊在下颌前擋住了弧度漂亮的薄唇：“從沒有人品嘗過，怎麽能用好壞來評判？”

雷恩哈特輕微低下頭，極具巴伐利亞人特征的高眉骨爲深邃的雙眼打下一層陰影，她沈吟片刻，將餐盤小心放在桌上，推向了混血女子。  
“稍等，我去給你拿餐具。”

阿克曼靠近熱氣騰騰的餐碟，享受地閉上了雙眼。

================================

“雷恩哈特醫生，你不當廚師真可惜。”  
刀叉並排擺放在餐盤上，黑髮女子拿起桌上的餐巾擦拭嘴角。

嬌小女子露出感激的微笑，神態卻仍然略顯局促。

銳利的目光掃過鷹鈎鼻女子的雙眼，狀似漫不經心地問道：“醫生，你怎麽這麽緊張？”  
雷恩哈特撩起遮住半邊臉的劉海，拉開椅子坐在阿克曼的對面，有些不好意思地答道：“如你所說，我還是第一次把自己做的菜給別人嘗。多少有些忐忑。”

“你的手藝驚人得好。”阿克曼端起餐具走向水槽，不失禮貌地推開准備清洗餐具的金髮女子。

水聲嘩嘩，女子側首，額前的黑色劉海恰到好處地裝飾了她融合東西方美感的側顔。

“醫生，有興趣稍後陪我跳一曲華爾茲嗎？”

女子的神情依然局促，卻局促得那麽自然……她猶豫著點了點頭，走向落地音響。

=============================

阿克曼無論是身高、身材，亦或是力量，都足矣勝任男步。而雷恩哈特的舞步十分優雅，滑步流暢漂亮。  
兩人的協調度之高，就連她們自己也不敢相信這是她們第一次共舞。

隨著弦樂旋律越來越铿锵，阿克曼扶緊了女子的背部，引導她連續撇轉，在圓舞曲的尾聲，她猛然停下了舞步。

那一瞬間，金發女子向後傾倒，胸脯隨著急促的呼吸起伏著，散亂的淡金色髮絲後流轉著幽藍的目光……她對上阿克曼熾熱的眼神，微勾嘴角移開了視線。  
雷恩哈特直起腰，呼吸漸漸平複，阿克曼溫熱的手掌還撫在她骨感的後背。  
她向前移了移，步伐只挪了半步不到，半眯起陰郁的藍眸……  
距離的再度拉近讓阿克曼屏住呼吸，耳邊卻傳來金髮女子鼻腔的深吸聲。

“……醫生？”她疑惑地詢問道。  
女子稍稍拉開了兩人之間的距離，唇邊的弧度還沒有平複……

“叫我阿尼好了。”金髮女子輕啓淺櫻色的唇，滑出三笠的臂彎。

“阿克曼，你的味道真好聞。”就連尖銳的眼角都帶著笑意。  
黑髮女法醫擡頭望著踏在台階上的女子，帶著對方余溫的雙手插進褲袋。

“謝謝。你也可以叫我三笠。”

============================

手術結束後，金發女子換上常服准備回家。  
休息室的門被輕輕推開一條縫，阿尼有些不滿地擡起頭想看看這沒禮貌的家夥到底是誰，卻發現一名面善的小姑娘怯生生地站在門口。

火氣被澆滅了一半，她把提包放回身旁，目光指引她坐在自己身旁。

女孩小心翼翼地關上門，等她走近了阿尼才想起這女孩是在這家醫院的實習醫師，給自己當過兩三次助手。

“怎麽了？”醫生的聲音很澄澈，卻帶著一種莫名的吸引力。  
女孩的眼眶有些發紅，聲音顫抖得像寒風中的樹枝：“雷恩哈特醫生，對不起打擾您……我不敢和這裏的其他醫生說。”

聽到這句話，阿尼大致猜到女孩要說的事情一定與這家醫院的高層有關，否則她不會選擇來找自己這個每個月才來一兩次的客座專家。蒼藍的雙眼與女孩怯弱的綠眸對視，示意她放心接著說下去。

女孩點了點頭，松開緊咬的下唇：“院長他……他是個惡鬼。”

房間裏開著暖風，實習生的雙肩卻不停地顫抖著……  
柔軟的手輕柔地扶上少女纖弱的肩，金發女子用海一樣沈靜的目光安慰著她：“如果是我想得過于肮髒了，請告訴我。如果確實是那種事，就不要強迫自己去回憶了。”

女孩聞言不再顫抖，僵了片刻，淚水卻簌簌地落了下來。  
阿尼有些苦惱地仰首靠在背後的牆上，醫院的天花板白得刺目，卻明顯不如親眼所見那麽乾淨。  
“和我……一起來這裏實習的艾米，她也……”女孩不住抹著淚水，卻怎麽都擦不乾。  
阿尼很不擅長和人交流，更不擅長安慰正在哭的人，她從桌上夠過一包抽紙，塞到女孩手中，自己則在包裏翻著薄荷煙和zippo。蓦然想起休息室禁煙，她略微煩躁地將包推到一邊，修長的食指放在上唇輕撫。

整個氣氛僵了下來，直到醫生輕歎了一口氣。  
“對不起，這件事作爲客座的我也不便多做評價。”腦後的發髻抵在牆面，平日慵懶的藍眸此刻卻像手術刀一樣冰冷銳利：“你是個不錯的副手，很遺憾不能再和你合作了。”

雷恩哈特醫生突然的變化令女孩大爲錯愕，驚得說不出話來……  
金髮女子冷冷地瞥了她一眼，從包裏拿出一支LAMY和便箋，飛快地劃下一個電話號碼塞給女孩，拎起包走向門口。

休息室的門被關上，空留實習生一人愕然地對著手中那張便箋，目光找不到焦距……

=============================

“薩莎，給你個副手，綠眼睛的學生。她過段時間會聯系你。”電話那邊的人還莫名其妙，拇指已經按下了挂斷鍵。

金髮女子將手機放進包裏，整理了一下風衣的領子。就在她推開安全出口防火門的瞬間，一只大手重重地拍在她的肩上。  
眼神中閃過明顯的嫌惡，她不著痕迹地推掉了那只手背上長著茂盛毛髮的大掌。

“雷恩哈特醫生，你當這裏是什麽地方，你想來就來，想帶走誰就帶走誰？”令人惡心的腔調，不用回頭都知道是誰。  
“換個實習生而已，以這個女孩的水准，上手術台還太早。”她戴著黑色羊絨手套的手依然扶在防火門的門把上，連對策也懶得想。

就在這時，院長很大力攬起身材嬌小的她，抵在門邊的牆角……  
“可以啊，我不在乎。”男子寬厚的胸膛抵在阿尼的後腦，急促的粗喘聲從頭頂傳來：“你比她們看起來美味多了。”

後腰被硬物抵住，金髪女子卻像是一具屍體一樣，毫無反應。沒有掙紮，沒有恐懼，只是默默伏在牆上一動不動……  
壯碩的男子倒是有些局促了，他低下頭，在女子耳邊低聲威脅道：“別想有人會來救你，這裏是監控死角，我們的事不會有人知道的。”

“哦？那真是太好了。”女子語氣森寒，她側首瞥了一眼身旁的男子。帶著酒氣的呼吸撲在她姣好的面容上，她的目光深幽魅惑：“忽然很想去瓦爾德塞了。今晚十點湖邊見。”

男子一愣，旋即露出滿意的笑容，撐起身體抱臂靠在牆邊，目光在女子完美的身段上來回逡巡……  
阿尼落落大方地回以微笑，目光卻一如三九天的寒風。防火門咔哒一聲關上，她將手套褪下放進了風衣口袋。

=====================

骨感的手拂過石膏像，亞歐混血女子用雕刻刀小心翼翼地劃過人像眼部輪廓，然後果斷地收刀，勾勒出尖銳的眼尾。  
石膏乾得非常快，女子下手雕刻細節就像在與時間賽跑，很快，一塊僅有女子頭部輪廓的石膏像已經快要處理完細節。

刀尖深深淺淺地劃出劉海髪絲，最後在左眼上剜出高光，阿克曼望了一眼自己的作品擱下雕刻刀。

黑髮女子的右手食指尖點在人像下颌輪廓，指腹和指背來回交替輕撫著，連冷漠的目光都在升溫……  
地下室的白熾燈光平穩地打在她的臉上，映出東方人特有的精致五官，她卻渾然忘我地蹲下身捧著剛剛雕刻完成的人像，呼吸都洋溢著滿足。

近距離看著這尊石膏像，她墨色的雙眼卻漸漸涼了下來，直降到零度以下。她站起身，目不轉睛地睥睨著自己的作品，手在桌邊摸索著，摸過雕刻刀，摸過修補刀，一直摸到一把工具的手柄。  
她松松握著錘柄揚起手錘舉過頭頂，如審判一般用力揮下……

脆弱的石膏像被輕易地敲碎，散落一地石膏殼，桌上赫然是一具破碎的頭骨，錘頭嵌在黑洞洞的眼窩中……

女子扶著額頭，黑緞般的髪絲從沾著石膏粉末的手指間穿過，她半睜開黑水晶一樣沈寂的眼眸，望著一片狼藉的桌面。

“你不是她。”

三笠喃喃。

=============================

鮮紅的血汩汩順著手術刀流進袖管，滲透了金髮女子從裏到外的黑色衣衫，回流到樹根……  
壯碩男人難以置信地瞪著她，下颌被扭脫臼，他只能從喉嚨中發出嗚嗚聲。  
嬌小女子用硬質皮靴掃過他的足踝，輕而易舉地讓他倒在樹幹旁。  
手術刀插在肋骨間隙，每一次呼吸都伴隨著真實的撕心裂肺的疼痛，男人滿面驚恐連氣都不敢出。

“你很煩。”金髮女子蹲下身，微微偏頭與那雙因爲恐懼而急劇收縮的瞳孔對視，戴著橡膠手套的右手握住冰涼的刀柄：“我不喜歡對身邊的人動手。因爲我不喜歡條紋衣服。”

她猛然抽出刀，積血噴濺片刻，創口有節奏地開阖，擠出更多刺鼻的血腥氣……

“每個人都有陋習，這很正常。”食指與中指夾著長長的刀柄，上下晃動：“沒有陋習怎麽能算是人呢，正如你所見，我也是人……”  
男子不住地搖著頭，卻牽動了深創，咳出的血沫從嘴角流出。  
外科醫生怔了一下，垂下眼眸：“也對。你一定覺得我對你做了很過分的事。”  
“不過呢。”輪廓優雅的嘴角勾起殘酷的弧度：“你太不節制自己的陋習了。”

“人和獸的區別在哪裏，你知道嗎？”她湊近男人，用刀鋒輕拍他爬滿淚水的臉：“人有控制力，但獸沒有。”  
“野獸嗅到血的氣味，就會失控。”女子低頭看了一眼他不住流血的傷口，意有所指。  
男人的聲帶發出破碎的嗚咽，明顯可以聽出乞求的意味。

醫生揮了揮手打斷他的哀求，接著說：“你知不知道很多事只有一次機會？”  
“比如在薄而脆弱的角膜上動手術。”刀尖指了指他的眼睛，換來一陣號哭。  
“比如女孩的第一次。”幽藍的目光被淺金色的睫毛遮掩而陰沈昏暗了下來……

“再比如，招惹我。” 森寒的聲線徹底將男人打入絕望的深淵。

“啧啧。”戴著橡膠手套的左手伸到他胯間，單手解開了高檔皮帶拉開西褲拉鏈：“控制不住的東西是不配擁有的。”  
嗚聲卡在喉管，劇烈的疼痛已經讓他徹底失去了發音的能力，血與涎水混著被咳出。醫生拾起鮮血淋漓的肉塊扔在男人視線可及的地方。

刀尖停在男子鎖骨與胸骨交界的地方。  
她站起身，一手溫柔地撫摸著他的頭發，力量漸漸集中在另一只手的腕部。  
“放松，放松些。”湖邊的風非常寒冷，凝結了她呼出的溫熱濕氣……

“恐懼會影響肉質的。”雖然和內臟關系不大。

刀尖橫向劃破皮膚，男子已經一動不動，血從刀口不斷溢出，很快浸透了淺藍色的襯衫。  
她將刀尖挪到創口中點向下拉，在那人寬闊的胸膛前開了一個T字形的大口。  
左手摸索著整齊的斷口，用力掀開了左胸的皮肉，“嘶啦”一聲之後，她將手穿過最下面的肋骨伸進男子的胸腔，准確地握住比她拳頭還大一圈的心臟，早已沒有任何生命迹象。

即便是黑暗的湖邊森林，憑借她對人體結構的了如指掌，也完全不需要燈光就能精確切斷連接心臟複雜的動靜脈。

她褪下殷紅的手術手套，小心翼翼將帶著濃重血腥氣的心放進最厚的真空保鮮袋中擠乾空氣塞進包裏。

“我跟你，誰更美味點呢。”  
女醫生把手套扔進湖裡，邊走邊捻了捻指尖的滑石粉……

=========================

從閣樓望向天窗，天空黑洞洞的，像是陷入了永夜再也看不到黎明，金髮女子仔細將案板上的心臟去血之後放進了冰櫃。  
蒼白的面容和慵懶的眼神，此刻的阿尼顯得有些疲憊。  
素手解開大衣扣，她將還殘留有濃重血腥氣的羊毛大衣脫下來扔進洗衣筐裏，衣衫一件件褪了下來，女子赤身站在寒冷的閣樓裏，昏黃的吊燈光照在她白皙的皮膚上，從手腕開始一直延伸到胸前、結實的小腹，全都是乾涸的血迹。

女子低頭掃視著自己，披上寬大的浴衣將洗衣筐夾在上臂走出閣樓……

阿尼赤足踩在樓梯上，控制自己盡量不要發出什麽聲音以免驚醒了臥室裏的三笠。  
她拉開浴室的門，反鎖上，將一筐衣服全數倒進洗衣機中按下開關，自己則脫下浴衣踏進整體浴室。  
濃密的泡沫掩蓋了暗紅的血迹，溫熱的水澆在肩上，皮膚恢複象牙般白皙光滑。

兩股淡紅的水分別流進下水道，阿尼穿上了浴衣，將停在脫水步驟的洗衣機關掉，將裏面的衣褲拉到盆裏，擠乾積水。

她抱著一大筐衣服准備去陽台晾起，拉開浴室門的一霎，卻發現三笠正坐在客廳裏朝著她打招呼。

“這麽晚還不睡？”阿尼赤足踩在木地板上，地暖溫熱，她邊問話邊移開目光繼續朝陽台走。  
“沒，生物鍾被這份工作搞得很亂。”三笠揉著太陽穴，目光卻透過指縫緊盯著正在晾衣服的金髮女子。  
“失眠？”阿尼踮起腳尖將沈重的大衣挂起。  
“嗯，其實經常失眠，平時都在地下室。”黑髮女子仰起頭望著三重吊頂的天花板，腦海中揮之不去的畫面還是阿尼剛出浴時長髪披肩的模樣……

嬌小女子坐在三笠身邊長舒了一口氣，側首望著她不說話。  
“……”三笠斜睨著碧眼女子半晌，上身前傾打破沈默：“頭髪還濕著，我給你吹乾吧。”  
阿尼微笑著點了點頭，她還是第一次發覺和其他人交流是一件快樂的事。

三笠起身去拿吹風機，寬大的睡衣遮掩不住她漂亮的肌肉線條。

……

三笠拂著淺金色髪絲的時候，阿尼可以明顯地感覺到她的動作那麽溫柔。三笠身上有一股淡淡的茉莉香，仿佛是從她東方人的血液中浸透出來一樣自然。  
她閉上雙眼，暖風在耳邊吹著，內心前所未有的安定。

直到耳邊風機的聲音消失，她才睜開湛藍的眸子。鏡中，黑髮女子彎下腰，用面頰貼著她的面頰……心跳在加速，這種緊張即便是她坐在審訊室裏都沒有過。

“阿尼。我想就這麽看著你。”食指輕點在金髮女子尖俏的下颌，指腹與指背交替輕撫，連語調都像吟詩一般陶醉……

“永遠。”  
混血女子的薄唇勾起溫柔弧度。  
金髮女子不答，只是回以微笑。

============================================

“據本台訊，美茵河畔法蘭克福瓦爾德塞湖邊森林中發現殘屍。由于屍身殘損極度嚴重，當地法醫調查死因陷入僵局……”  
金髮女子抱膝坐在電視前，看著熟悉的場景輕輕咬著拇指指尖。  
三笠已經三天三夜沒有回來，應該已經被卷到這宗案件裏了。阿尼盯著牆紙上的花紋有些晃神，兩條線路同時運行，一邊考慮是否要用漂白劑刷一遍浴室一邊無法克制地猜想著東洋女子認真辦公時的模樣。

她按下遙控器關掉電視走到浴室門口，又折返了回來。刺鼻的漂白劑一定會引起女法醫的疑心，但抱有僥幸著實是死路一條。最後她把自己抛進柔軟的沙發裏，淡金色的劉海散在眼前，她盯著黑洞洞的電視屏幕連下一步該做什麽都懶得想……  
就在這時，厚重的鐵門打開了，冷風帶著雪粒灌進屋，身材高挑的黑髮女子向後倚將門關上，脫下皮手套扔在鞋櫃上，她的每一個動作都昭示工作的不順利。

阿尼坐起身理了理劉海，三笠的眼神那麽冷漠，她心一凜……  
究竟是怕她投來目光的淡漠，還是怕敏銳的她發現蛛絲馬迹，金髮女子已經分不清此刻的寒意究竟來自哪裏。

秒鍾滴答，兩人沈默片刻，阿尼起身准備上閣樓。  
三笠沒有看她，直到二樓門口傳來一聲呼喚：“三笠。”  
混血女子擡起頭，僵硬的薄唇沒有一絲弧度。

“……去洗個澡，我給你做飯。”

不知是阿尼看錯了還是怎樣，她看到那雙沈寂的黑眸閃過一絲期待……

======================

金髮女子在冰櫃裏仔細翻著她的收藏。一些肺片，一些肝臟，脾臟攪碎後用離心力濾出的透明細胞質。以及，一顆心。  
她觸摸著那顆冰冷的心，抓起它放在砧板上，猶豫著是否要放進微波爐解凍。

腦海中又浮現出三笠疲憊的身影和冷漠的目光，阿尼輕歎著用指尖試著心臟冰冷的溫度，仿佛那就是自己的心。  
她將它包好，放回冰櫃走向水槽用溫水沖了沖自己冰涼的手，換上雪白的廚師服走出閣樓。

浴室傳來水聲，她仿佛能想象到熱水順著三笠完美的肌肉線條流下，越來越多的幻想讓阿尼幾乎認不出自己。  
她從冰箱裏取出西蘭花、卷心菜、洋蔥和番茄，想了想又加了株莴苣。  
樓下的鐵木砧板不如樓上的蚬木砧板好用，但刀都是一樣的。  
她熟練地將洋蔥切成細絲放進鍋中，加了一勺白蘭地翻炒。  
嬌小的金髮女子在兩邊爐竈忙碌，將切丁的莴苣過了一遍開水和番茄拌好倒進盤中澆上調好的檸檬汁，另一邊盛出洋蔥湯，擺好芝士片放進烤箱。

等三笠擦著頭髮從浴室裏走出來的時候，大部分的菜肴已經准備好了……

東洋女子看著一桌花花綠綠的素菜眨了眨眼，主廚阿尼正背著手站在廚房裏與她對視。

“……謝謝。”疲倦的三笠終于恢複了精神，她把濕毛巾挂在肩上，坐在餐桌前閉上雙眼禱告。  
她沒有看到阿尼望著她時的眼神，不是事不關己的懶散，不是緊盯獵物的銳利，而是一種女子特有的目光，像是融化了的太妃糖一樣絲絲縷縷地牽絆著、糾纏著，怎麽也拉不斷。

=====================

“阿尼，你爲什麽去當外科醫生啊。”三笠問道，把餐桌上最後一塊西蘭花放進口中。  
“這個啊……”阿尼將空盤子摞起，收到水槽中：“因爲這是父親的願望。”  
她低下頭擦拭著餐盤，長長的劉海掩住幽深的藍眸。

“如果你父親希望你當廚師多好。”黑髮女子不知什麽時候走到阿尼身畔，像是開玩笑又像是認真地對她說。

那樣會更糟呢……阿尼在心底回答著，她將餐碟斜放進另一邊水槽空水，脫下橡膠手套：“那三笠爲什麽要去當法醫呢。”  
阿尼倒是真心希望她們之間沒有什麽關聯，簡簡單單地同住在一個屋檐下，輕輕松松地對話。對付死去的人遠比對付活著的人容易，而最困難的莫過于被迫對付一個不想對付的活人。

“因爲我喜歡人體。”三笠的回答很嚴肅認真，卻完全出乎阿尼的意料。  
金髮女子驚訝地看了她一眼，收拾好廚房走向起居室，高挑的混血女子挨著她坐在沙發上。

“……所以這也是你把自己身材練得這麽完美的原因？”阿尼問得漫不經心。  
三笠點了點頭。

起居室安靜了下來，黑髮女子的耳邊似乎還回響著剛才廚房中一個人的嘈雜。  
而此刻兩個人的安定，就像不應該存在這個空間一樣，突兀，卻不願任何事物來打破它。

工作的事情終于被抛諸腦後，三笠用溫熱的掌心將身旁外科醫生柔軟的手包裹住，放在自己的大腿上。  
比起阿尼的訝異，黑髮女子並沒有露出什麽表情，仿佛一切都是順理成章。

墨色的眼眸轉到眼尾，帶著一縷笑意對身旁的金髮女子說：“聽，滿屋都是你的心跳聲。”  
蒼白的面頰竟泛起微紅，三笠忽然放在沙發背上的手臂忽然下移，攬住了阿尼纖細的腰身。  
阿尼想要掙脫，黑髮女子已經抱著她倒在軟軟的沙發上，將右耳貼在了她胸前靠左……

“現在，我的世界都是你的心跳聲。”三笠黑緞般的髮絲鋪在阿尼的襟前，金髮女子顫抖著伸出手，輕撫著東洋女子柔軟的髮，像觸摸夜空一樣令自己難以置信……

這種感覺，應該就是迷戀了……她們前所未有地，迷戀著對方身上散發著的氣息。  
這種，生命的氣息。

============================

蓄著黑色短髮的女法醫將發光氨噴在浴室里，關上燈。  
整體浴室和滾筒洗衣機里都有螢光，流向下水道。  
她轉身走向樓梯，打算去看一看那間神秘的閣樓，裏面究竟藏著多麼恐怖的東西。

黑髮女子擰了擰門把，這種舊鎖對於她來說形同虛設，她靠在二樓的圍欄上，抬腳踹開了木門。

閣樓的天窗大開著，冬風灌進乾淨整潔的房間。這裡就像是另一個廚房一樣，一塵不染。  
她猶豫著走進去，看了一眼高檔蜆木砧板，將發光氨噴劑放在旁邊……  
女法醫完全想像出了身材嬌小的女子站在這個位置上，攤開人體組織熟練地運刀切碎。  
已經不想去動那瓶發光氨了，完全沒有必要還原現場。  
套著鞋套的短靴踩在木地板上，吱嘎作響，高挑女子一步步走向房間最里側靠牆的冰櫃……

============================

金髮女子站在門口，抬頭望著閣樓大開的門。視線移到關著燈的浴室，螢光若隱若現。  
她無聲地歎息，小心翼翼地關上了鐵門——沒有發出任何聲音。

阿尼已經在腦海中演練過千百次，她知道這一天一定會到來，所以每天都會給門軸上油，好讓一切都在悄無聲息中結束。  
希望三笠不要吐在樓上就好，閣樓的木地板太陳舊，打掃起來很麻煩。

素白的手緊握著從袖中滑出的手術刀柄，正欲上樓的她看到地下室的門也虛掩著，沒有任何猶豫，阿尼像一隻貓一樣安靜優雅地旋踵走向那個最令她好奇的區域……

性感的薄唇微微勾起，弧度自信，硬質皮靴一步一頓地踏在蒙著一層石膏粉的水泥樓梯上，金髮女子每走一步都會去猜測這神秘的地下室里究竟藏著什麽不可告人的秘密，是不是會在這裡撞上已經為她準備好手銬的阿克曼法醫。

……

但當地下室的一切倒映在她幽藍的眸中的刹那，她忽然憶起了很多事……在學校里第一次用手術刀割破了兔子的頸動脈，動脈血噴濺進眼睛里，緊捂著右眼看著血汩汩地流遍了潔白的毛；父親入獄后，第一次染上父親的 “陋習”，將父親藏在冰櫃最底層的肝醬抹在麵包上，淺嘗卻無法停止；第一次被警察綁在測謊儀上，反復回答著是或否。  
這些事都曾多多少少帶給她恐懼感，但此刻，曾經經歷過的所有恐懼都不配再稱之為“恐懼”了。

她怔怔地望著眼前的一切，湛藍色的眼瞳急劇地收縮著……

開著白熾燈的地下室里擺放著六具石膏像，有全身的、半身的，和僅頭像。工作臺上還擺放著一具未完成的人像，石膏沒有覆蓋住的地方露出一部份森白的頭骨和黑洞洞的眼窩。  
所有石膏像都面向樓梯的方向，微笑的，慵懶的，蹙眉的……無一例外的，全部都是站在最後一級樓梯的金髮女子的面容。

冷汗浸著手術刀柄，纖細脖頸上的喉管輕微動了一下，阿尼乾咽著收起了刀……她在風衣口袋里摸索著，食指和中指夾著薄荷煙叼在顫抖的薄唇間，另一隻手摸出zippo，點了兩次才點著火。  
目不轉睛地瞪著這一片蒼白的地下室，同時被一片蒼白的人像目不轉睛地瞪著，金髮女子的呼吸都變得不順暢，剛點燃的煙掉落在地上，她煩躁地將火機收回口袋抬腳碾滅了它。

自詡站在食物鏈頂端的女人，第一次體會到被當做獵物盯上的驚懼，她甚至可以感覺到石膏糊在臉上熱辣辣的灼燒疼痛……

在與這些自己的複製品對峙半晌后，她不知不覺地向後退了半步……被冷汗浸濕的後背卻抵在了溫熱的胸膛上……  
嬌小女子條件反射地向前邁了一步轉過身，握緊了從袖口中滑出的手術刀，即便是再怎麼強作鎮定，她的額角仍然掛著還來不及擦乾的汗水。

“你上去看過了？”阿尼望著面無表情的黑髮女子，率先開口問道。  
女法醫從鼻腔中發出一聲單音，算是承認。

金髮女子勾起一邊嘴角，邪氣逼人：“吐了嗎？”  
三笠搖了搖頭，伸出背在身後的手，食指和中指間也夾著一把寒光閃閃的手術刀。

這一刻，阿尼感覺她們兩人就像是伸出利爪對峙的兩隻貓科動物。只有一人能活著從這間屋子里走出去。另一人，不是變成石膏像藏在地下室成為觀賞品，就是放在閣樓里的冰櫃里作為盤中餐。  
不過，至少她慶倖這場狩獵不會有其他人插手了，沒有壓倒性的優勢，甚至處於劣勢，這種求生的慾望取代了起初的恐懼，令碧眸女子愈發激動。

“阿尼，你真是我見過最聰明的兇手。”沉默許久的女法醫終於開口，她斜靠在樓梯扶手上轉著手術刀，像閒聊一樣誇讚道。  
她想起了電影里揭穿兇手時耀武揚威的偵探，用誇讚別人側面抬高自己。金髮女子不知道該怎麼評價這種幼稚的行為，但氣氛似乎稍稍緩和了一些。

“那麼，接下來你打算跟我解釋你在那些被野生犬科動物撕咬過的殘屍上仍然發現了整齊的刀口，那些被季節影響對死亡時間判斷的法醫都是蠢貨嗎？”阿尼的語氣十分輕蔑，羊毛大衣袖管中明晃晃的手術刀若隱若現。

三笠聳了聳肩，頓了頓接著說：“也許吧。但有關你，我所知道的決不允許別人知道……”  
墨晶色的瞳掃去淡漠，深深地望著眼前的金髮女子：“你知道我爲什麽這麼做嗎？”  
阿尼抿緊薄唇，憑她對三笠的瞭解，這種狀態下自己根本沒有插嘴的餘地……

“因為……你是我的。”黑髮女子唇角微勾，弧度極盡溫柔，雙目卻空洞無神……

金髮女子的心臟越跳越快，一種奇妙的感受取代了本應騰升的恐懼。

三笠轉過身，大方地將後背交給阿尼，踏上臺階……  
“上來吧。裏面的骨頭雖然很硬，但石膏外殼很脆。”她頭也不回地對微怔的外科醫生說。

阿尼輕嘖，踢開那支才抽了一口的薄荷煙向樓梯走去。  
儘量不去想背後那些屬於自己卻不是自己的目光。

蒼白的手推開地下室門的一霎，寒光一閃，阿尼反應相當快地收回了手，抬腿重重踹開了門，腿部傳來的沉重阻力告訴她三笠就在門板后。  
她閃身躍進起居室，她深知自己無論是身高還是力量方面都處於劣勢，要想活下來，她唯有依靠敏捷與技巧。  
金髮女子將手術刀向袖管里收了收，刀鋒夾在食指與中指之間，如她的利爪。湛藍的眼眸如鷹隼般銳利，她將雙拳舉過頭頂，這種站姿，是所有獵物都不曾見到過的。

三笠推開被阿尼踢破的門，踱到起居室中央，緊盯著那雙碧眸的墨瞳卻始終帶著欣賞……  
黑髮女子可以看出阿尼纖長的肌肉線條下蘊藏著自己可以輕易壓制的力量，但同時也可以從她的姿勢看出她擁有多少自己所不熟知的格鬥技巧。  
但這些都不影響阿尼的美，無論是身體還是面容，那幽藍的眸與淺金色的髪是世間任何顏料都調不出的色彩。

這種超然自信的柔和目光卻令阿尼大為焦躁，身體不受控制地前傾，率先發起進攻。  
金髮女子的每一個動作銜接都相當流暢，她在進攻的同時小心地避開三笠的攻擊，哪怕僅僅是直拳，她也不敢用自己單薄的身體接下來。

阿尼滴水不漏的防守與敏捷靈活的閃避，令三笠有些急躁了，阿尼趁著她步伐不穩的瞬間探出左手死死握住了她的右腕。  
三笠生平第一次嘗到關節技的厲害，刺痛像是觸電般傳遍整條胳膊，她卻咬緊牙關沒有鬆開手中的刀……一秒的僵持對她們來說都像一個世紀一樣漫長，阿尼握刀的右手直刺向三笠的右眼。

發自本能，三笠死死踩住阿尼腳下的小型地毯，將身體重心迅速傾向另一邊。  
阿尼完全沒有想到三笠會用這種毫無章法的手段，下手也隨著地毯被撤變得很淺，鋒利的刀刃投出去，只在三笠的右臉上劃出一道滲出血珠的傷痕。

下一刻，她清楚地瞭解自己已經徹底失去了唯一的致勝機會。三笠翻身，仍泛著鈍痛的右臂死死地壓在她瘦削的雙肩，左手握著舉過頭頂……

阿尼不知哪裡來的力氣，雙手握住了黑髮女子健壯的小臂，阻擋她繼續刺下。  
手術刀的寒光就在眉心不遠處顫動，汗水順著額角滑下，發自內心的求生慾讓她忍不住自嘲的衝動。

很多事只有一次機會。  
金髮女子咬緊牙關告訴自己，渾身的力氣仍然集中在雙臂上，不情願承認自己會輸。  
三笠的目光那麼熱切，仿佛再下一寸，就能得到阿尼了。  
這樣的僵局不知還要多久才能打破，就連三笠也不敢相信身下看似柔弱的女子竟擁有與她抗衡的力量。

周遭的空氣在混亂中顫抖著，直到黑髮女子右頰傷口流出的血滴在金髮女子的唇邊……

豔紅的舌尖探到唇角，她嘗到了一點溫熱腥甜的味道。  
出乎意料地，金髮女子鬆開了雙手，湛藍的眸流轉著一嘗夙願的滿足……

“三笠，你的味道真好。”她像是開玩笑一樣對持刀指著自己的混血女子說。說完，她閉上雙眼。  
又想起那天夜裡，她們貼著面頰望著鏡中的彼此，自己也曾迫切地渴望著擁有對方。這時她才明白什麽是三笠口中的“永遠”，畢竟時光終將抹去世間萬物。她們抱著完全向左的觀念，一個繼承了父親的觀念遵循著自然法則，另一個試圖與時間抗衡追求永恆，卻同樣作為異類掙扎在這個世界的夾縫中。  
追究今天的失敗，大抵還是因為自己太不節制吧。貪求著與三笠在一起那些本該淺嘗輒止的快樂。  
已經稱不上是人了，自己這種物種。

三笠微怔地望著身下平穩呼吸著的女子，腦後的髮髻早在之前的爭鬥中散開，一頭金色的中長髮絲鋪在木地板上……

驀地，黑髮女子將手術刀擲出去很遠，如同脫力一般張開雙臂後仰躺倒在地上。她望著三重吊頂的天花板，仔細地傾聽著自己的……和阿尼的心跳聲。

“……把這間房子買下來吧。”東洋女子用拇指抹掉右頰的血跡，坐起身望著依然躺在地上的外科醫生。

阿尼猛地睜開雙眼，正撞進一雙冷漠疲憊的黑眸。  
滿屋子都是自己的心跳聲了，金髮女子伸手扶上自己的胸腔……  
“我該謝謝你饒我一命？”

修長骨感的手覆上阿尼柔嫩的手背，感受著金髮女子強有力的心跳。  
“忽然有些怕。”長而直的睫毛抬起，她坦然地與海藍的雙目對視：“聽不到你的心跳。”

碧眸輕微顫動了一下，她對三笠報以微笑。

人和獸最大的區別就在於人有控制力，而獸沒有。  
我們互相之間太過貪婪，因此失去控制力的我們，不配被稱為人。

……但值得慶倖的是，我們或許是同一個物種。  
因為，物以類聚。

 

【END】


	2. 第二部·知己知彼

【序章：不安平安夜】

身材高挑的女法医靠在旁边的停尸台旁，面对着一副完整的人骨。  
解剖室的门被推开，矮个男子一脸嫌恶地拎着一包未知物，丢在女法医背后的停尸台上。  
“恶心死了。”男子翻了翻死鱼眼，鼻间充斥的血腥和腐臭令他很后悔下车的时候没有顺带把工具箱里的薄荷膏带在身上。  
女法医用带着橡胶手套的左手拉开黑色袋子看了一眼，里面装着的人体组织如果全部贴在那具人骨上，大约可以拼出半个人。

“需要什么结果？”黑发女子侧首睥睨着身旁的调查组组长，被称为“罪恶末途”的利威尔。  
“老规矩，今晚23点30分，发现多少报告上就写多少。”他掩着鼻子转身走向解剖室大门，多一秒都不愿意停留。

法医没有迟疑，拉开袋子，伸手捧出一堆连着皮肤的肌肉组织。

虽然没有任何异常的表现，但阿克曼法医此刻的心情非常不好，因为利威尔的意思非常明确——今晚就算加班也要把报告给他赶出来。  
如果放在以前她也许不会这么在意，但现在，比起和尸体对话，阿克曼法医显然更想回去欣赏她的新收藏——姑且算是上帝赠予自己的吧。

看似凌乱的肉块被摆放在不锈钢停尸台上，走刀基本都是按照肌腹线条最后平滑切断肌腱，这种整齐的分尸方式倒是令混血女子眼前一亮……

她轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，脱下手套走向办公桌。

=====================

金发女子非常庆幸自己今天不坐急诊，毕竟是平安夜，如果回去太晚一定会看到一个趴在餐桌上等饭的扑克脸女人。  
她更想称那个女人为自己的女友。

下班后她径直开车回家，自从和三笠买下这幢房子之后，她感觉自己更像是一只收起利爪的猫，就连食谱都变成“全素”了。  
三笠曾板着脸调侃她的“雷恩哈特式素食”就像前段时间很热的《暮光之城》里爱德华一家一样，阿尼当即揽住混血女子的脖颈，留下了一个她不得不用围巾遮挡的清晰齿印。

不得不说，三笠的口感真好……她半眯起幽蓝的眸，舌尖刮过涂着玫瑰香口红的唇角，握住了方向盘。

=====================

23时29分，秒针弹到壁钟正上方的时候，利威尔组长办公室的门被打开了。  
女法医将报告拍在红木桌面上，骨感的双手撑在桌上，低着头盯着正在喝咖啡的组长。  
“从现在起，12小时之内有什么事都去找韩吉。”说完，她当着利威尔的面关掉手机，摔门走出办公室。

“啧！臭脾气。”利威尔双腿翘上桌角，探手拿起那张法医报告。  
简洁的叙述，一如既往地一针见血，不同的是左上角贴着一张便笺，令利威尔皱起了眉……  
『凶手有明显的连环作案倾向』

阿克曼鲜少发表这样主观的意见，利威尔毫不犹豫地拨通了仍驻现场调查的韩吉副组长的电话……

“韩吉……”刚拨通电话，另一边就传来一声相当激动的吼叫，利威尔嫌恶地扯了扯嘴角，将电话换到另一边：“你发现什么了？”

“……虽然你比阿克曼慢了一步，不过这个线索也蛮有价值的。”利威尔边说边拿起笔在阿克曼的便笺上加了一行字。

=====================

黑发女子推开门嗅了嗅，屋里飘着香气，餐桌上却空空如也。  
就在她开始寻找她的新收藏的时候，厚重的铁门后走出她熟悉的金发女子，苍白的面庞挂着极度寒冷的表情。

三笠知道阿尼一定生气了，这么猜测的依据非常简单，如果阿尼在平安夜这么晚才回来，自己的情绪一定会失控。  
所以即便是阿尼现在捅她一刀，她都不会意外。  
三笠用后跟踢上门，和阿尼对视着解开围巾挂在门口的衣架上，阿尼冰蓝色的眼睛瞟了一眼她颈项上的咬痕，继续直视她墨色的双瞳。  
黑发女子脱下风衣，紧身羊绒衫包裹着她一身精壮的肌肉，阿尼仍旧目不转睛地瞪着三笠，两人无声地对视着，直到……

三笠的胃不争气地打破了沉默。

“……加班。”三笠淡淡地解释道。  
阿尼小声笑了一下，瞟了一眼高挑女子的腹部，薄薄布料掩不住她完美的腹肌线条。

“菜凉了，全都倒掉了。”阿尼像是报复似得，语气无比冷淡。  
三笠靠在门上，抱臂看着身材娇小的金发女子，眼神难以解读。  
“幸亏今天全是素菜。”阿尼向前迈了一步，仰首逼近三笠：“不然……”

柔若无骨的手抚上三笠的腰腹，缓缓上移，最后停在心口：“浪费了什么，都拿你的来补偿。”  
三笠纤细英挺的眉微微挑起，她凝视着阿尼的脸——这张能轻易左右她情绪的面庞，露出这种令她莫名迷恋的邪魅表情……

“你在诱惑我。”三笠伸臂环住阿尼纤细的腰，停在她的翘臀上双手交握。  
阿尼伏在三笠的身上，两人之间没有一丝缝隙……素白的手上攀，她环住三笠的脖颈向下拉。三笠随着她的动作低下头，温热的吐息拂过耳根，连心底都在痒。  
艳红的唇含住三笠的耳垂：“是……又怎样？”  
三笠又向下埋了埋头，深深地呼吸着阿尼身上的香气，最后轻笑了一声……

“阿尼，我饿了。”三笠极具暗示地用直挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭怀中女子的肩颈，轻吻着……  
“我累了。”阿尼放松浑身的肌肉靠在三笠的怀里，闭上双眼。

“正好，等下我们就睡。”骨感的手伸进宽大的毛衣中，抚摸着阿尼光滑的腰背。  
阿尼当然清楚三笠这句的话外音，她蹭了一下三笠的面颊作为默认。

三笠很轻松地拦腰抱起身材娇小的金发女子，走向浴室……

===========================

整体浴室的玻璃门开着，腾腾热气弥漫了整个房间。  
金发女子伏在三角浴缸沿上，雪白的背脊对着坐在墙角的东洋女子。  
淡金色的长发被松散地盘在脑后，几缕发丝不安分地顺着耳根滑落在雪白的颈项上，赤着身的娇小女子在朦胧的雾气中格外诱惑。

打湿的黑发贴着混血女子的面颊，墨曜石般神秘的双目半闭着望向侧卧在浴缸沿的金发女子。

浓密的睫毛抬起，湛蓝的眼瞳转到尖锐的眼尾，阿尼的目光一如既往的慵懒，却轻易撩动了三笠的心弦。

金发女子被从背后拥住，敏感的背脊将三笠上身的肌肉线条描绘在阿尼的脑海中……  
水滴顺着乌黑的发丝流到阿尼的肩窝，置于腰间的手上移，轻缓地揉捏着怀中女子柔软却极富弹性的双乳。甜腻的鼻音在耳边响起，三笠明显感觉自己的心跳如擂鼓一般。  
标致的鹰钩鼻蹭着三笠的面颊，沉重的呼吸扑在混血女子姣好的面庞：“三笠……”  
湛蓝的双目随着三笠的动作颤动着，像是划过午夜的流光般，闪烁着令人无法拒绝的邀约。  
东洋女子没有丝毫犹豫地吻住了阿尼微张的唇瓣，无论尝过多少次都不会厌倦。舌尖流连于上下唇之间，轻轻扫过金发女子尖尖的虎牙，触感令三笠忍不住勾起嘴角。

阿尼收回了纠缠的舌，用额头抵着三笠，半闭着双目喘着……  
“不怕我咬下去？”邪气的笑容绽放在潮红的面颊，胸前的压迫感告诉她三笠的情绪根本不像表现得那么平静。  
三笠不答，与阿尼对视片刻，忽然拥着她倒在盛满热水的浴缸中。黑发女子的动作太突然，毫无防备的阿尼条件反射地搂住了三笠的肩，陪着她溅起一池水花。

精壮的背靠在浴缸墙角，怀中的金发女子此刻正伏在自己肩上喘息，虽然声响不大，却十足诱惑。  
水下，阿尼忽然感觉一只温热骨感的手探进她跪在浴缸底合拢的双腿间，本就潮红的脸颊变得更艳……  
水面漾起阵阵波纹，是三笠的手掌覆在她柔嫩的大腿内侧，来回抚摸。  
“分开些。”她侧首望着阿尼的双眼命令着，目光霸道。

这种语气很轻易地挑起了金发女子的羞耻感，此刻的她跪在三笠腿间伏在对方肩头，这样的姿势本就很不堪，若是再按她所说……  
东洋女子一手扶着墙壁边的浴缸沿，一手在水下肆意妄为，她歪了歪头示意阿尼听话：“这样会不舒服。”  
金发女子松开紧咬的下唇分开了双腿，无意识的轻叹惹得三笠心跳一阵加速……她收起自己结实的长腿，给怀里的女子让出更大的空间，膝盖无意中碰到娇小女子最敏感的秘处，阿尼猛地仰首，划过面颊的散乱金发和一声闷哼彻底打散了三笠的理智……

扶着浴缸沿的左手覆上阿尼的后腰，背脊的沟壑太完美流畅，让她忍不住用指尖摸索。水下的右手食指轻易地滑入女子温热的体内，即便是混着温水，她仍能轻易地分辨那些紧紧缠绕着自己指尖的液体是来自哪里……  
亲近肌肤的水分明只是温的，在被修长食指带进体内的瞬间，那感觉却是滚烫的，令她浑身一颤紧紧拥住了三笠结实的肩。  
这种感觉前所未有的奇怪，却令阿尼产生了害羞的兴奋感……翘挺的臀部浮在水面，三笠的手随着阿尼腰臀不自觉的动作滑出了她的身体。  
流水填进体内，反而加剧了空虚……就在阿尼蹙起眉峰紧闭双眼的时候，三笠的中指指腹却停留在了她秘处最敏感的小核上，不轻不重地按压下去。

从那一声呻吟可以听出，就连阿尼的声带都毫无防备……甜蜜、羞赧，又带些痛苦，对三笠来说简直悦耳到令她发狂。  
还想听到更多……

她精壮的上身突然前倾，手指再度突入到阿尼滑腻的体内，甬道一阵紧缩却毫不影响她长驱直入……  
“抱紧我吧。”三笠平日清冷的声线此刻带着毫不掩饰的欲望，她侧首，双唇衔着阿尼小巧娇嫩的耳垂。  
怀中女子的双手穿过三笠的腋下，溺水般紧紧地攀住她的肩……

修长的指反复进出，掌心不断刺激着敏感的核心，换来销魂蚀骨的呻吟与急促难耐的喘息交替着，又像是挑衅，又像是反击……三笠紧闭双眼，屏蔽了视觉的官能刺激激烈得令她恐惧，却又那么着迷，无法思考，无法回避，无法……拒绝。

背后传来指甲刮过皮肤的刺痛，却如同一阵人体负荷临界电压击在脑干一样，三笠蹙紧了眉……她分不清此时究竟是什么感受……是不是自己的动作太过鲁莽，才换来怀中女子难忍疼痛十指深陷自己的背肌，想要放轻动作的想法却总被带着愉悦的哭腔打断。

阿尼，舒服吗。  
阿尼，感觉到了吗。  
阿尼，我恨不能将你的一切都据为己有……  
阿尼，阿尼……

“三笠……”泪水挂在浅金色的睫毛上抖动着，顺着面颊滑落，攀在三笠肩上那双柔滑手背上，甚至因忍耐而凸起细细的青筋……她伏在三笠的肩上，泪水擦在混血女子的颈项。

“我抱你抱得这样紧……因为我……”姣好的面庞深深埋进三笠的肩窝，金发女子忽然间失声痛哭……  
“不知该怎样……才能将你融进我的身体，我的灵魂，我的生命……”

阿尼无助的哭腔带着从未示人的柔弱，震颤着三笠快要跳出胸腔的心。  
长而直的睫毛颤抖着张开，墨曜石般深幽的眸竟闪过一丝晶莹。

她无奈地笑了笑，左手抚着阿尼光滑的背脊，五指插进她松散的发髻安慰地轻轻摩挲……  
压迫手指的嫩肉终于放松了下来，三笠抽出停在阿尼体内的手指，站起身拉上了浴室的玻璃门。

“宝贝，还能站起来吗。”食指腹和指背交替轻拂着金发女子的颊侧轮廓，满目宠溺。

坐在浴缸中的金发女子被突然转换的称呼羞得面红耳赤……她撑着浴缸边缘站起身，立刻被高挑的东洋女子拥住……  
三笠低头吻着她潮湿的金发：“我不懂为什么。你让我产生了生命与永恒可以共存的错觉。”

怀中的人颤抖了一下抬起头，薄薄的水汽蒙在幽蓝的眸上……

“因为你是我的生命，我是你的永恒。”

这样的答案令三笠微怔，她找不出什么理由去反驳，也不愿去反驳……她低下头捧起阿尼的脸庞，仍在滴水的乌黑发丝扫过金发女子的颊侧，对视片刻吻了下去……  
“我想和你再做一次。”她将怀中的娇小女子转过身，胸膛紧贴着对方光滑的背脊，左手十指交握……  
“阿尼……”上身前倾，东洋女子将满面绯云的阿尼压在玻璃门上，低头舔吻着她敏感的耳廓。

“我的宝贝。”三笠连清冷的声线都满载着宠溺……

============================

“圣诞快乐，利威尔！”身材高挑的帅气女子推开门张开双臂对着正伏在桌上小睡的死鱼眼男子。  
“吵死了……”利威尔捂住耳朵瞪着组里和阿克曼法医齐名的眼镜怪人。

“我想我们也许可以连破许多悬案了！”  
她晃了晃手中的证物袋，方才还一脸睡意的黑发组长吃惊地瞪大了双眼……

 

【END.ACTUALLY TBC】

 

【知己知彼】

 

（一）

 

刚走出手术室仍戴着口罩的外科医生面色疲惫，她很久没有抢救过伤得这么重的病人了。苍蓝色的双目都显得异常疲倦。

门口站着一名身材相当高挑的女子，甚至比自家那位还高出一些。扎着低马尾的黑发女子见医生出来，立刻扶着她的双肩焦急地问她伤者抢救得怎么样了。  
雷恩哈特医生拉下口罩，示意高个女子先冷静些。

“抱……抱歉，我太着急了。”她神情还带着深深的悔恨。  
从这样的表现，阿尼轻易就能猜到她和此时躺在手术台上的女孩关系非同寻常。  
“已经救回来了。”医生的声音很清冽。她脱下帽子的瞬间，黑发女子甚至以为医生是那女孩的姐姐……浅浅的金发，澄澈的碧眸，不同的是这医生的神情很消极，甚至有厌世的意味。  
“……谢谢。”高个女子后退一步，对她深鞠一躬，没有看到雷恩哈特医生眼中闪过一丝讶异。  
“不必谢我的，如果不是你，她一定已经死了。”医生理了理被帽子压得有些凌乱的刘海，接着说：“如果不是你及时拉开了行凶者，这一刀再深一些腹动脉就被切断了。”  
她低头看着黑发女子仍在流血的左手，吩咐旁边绿眼睛的女助手给她消毒包扎一下。  
“不……如果我一直陪在她身边……”她的声音都因愤怒与自责而颤抖：“……我一定会让那混蛋血债血偿！”

阿尼没有搭腔，抬腕看了一眼手表，大概还有一个钟天就亮了。  
……不知道她下夜班了没。

====================================

“被害人现已在医院进行抢救。”利威尔在地图上画了一下大致路径，对手下几名调查员吩咐道。  
虽然作为法医的三笠很想说“如果人没死应该不关我什么事”，但利威尔组长向来都不会放过值夜班的她，调查过程也要求她全程参与。  
“事情发展到这个地步，我们的假设、包括行动都不能再保守下去了。”  
利威尔示意戴眼镜的高个女子上来。

平时嘻嘻哈哈的韩吉此时像是换了个人一样，神情十分严肃，她拿出手中的一个证物袋，里面装着一根极不易发现的金发。  
韩吉将两张照片贴在白板上，用磁石固定。  
“左边这名女孩是今日凌晨遇害的，目前生死未卜。右边这名女子是平安夜被肢解的被害人——经DNA库比对，确定了她的身份。”  
说着，她又从文件夹里抽出几张照片，贴在下一排。

当看到这几张照片的时候，三笠死寂的瞳掀起不易觉察的波动……

“这是近几年法兰克福及周边失踪的七名金发女子。”韩吉推了推眼镜：“她们有些没有报案记录，都是靠DNA库比对找到的照片。虽然无法找到她们的尸骨，但我认为她们生还的可能性极低。”

始终一脸百无聊赖的阿克曼法医忽然很有兴致地悄然拉开最后一排的椅子坐了下来，听韩吉继续说下去。  
“以多年罪案调查的经验，我认为这失踪的七名女子与近期遇害的两人为同一人作案。平安夜碎尸案，极有可能是凶手在向人们展示自己的杀人手段，也就是说他在告诉我们……”  
女探员的表情相当严峻。  
“他的演出才刚刚拉开帷幕，并正式向法律与科学发起挑战。”

台下一片嘘声，现在这种情形令一些资格稍老的探员回想起近十年前轰动一时的食人魔事件。那名令人闻风丧胆的犯罪心理学教授，现在还被监禁在法兰克福精神病院特别病房。  
这些“资格稍老”的探员当然包括正站在白板前阐述案情的韩吉，所有人都知道她比在场任何一个人都了解那个杀人狂魔，因为她正是莱因哈特博士的得意门生——虽然韩吉始终坚持自己对他的了解不及冰山一隅。

一片滞重的沉默后，利威尔宣布针对该案的案情特别行动队正式成立，临时调整由韩吉担任调查组长，自己则作为行动队队长。  
这是十年前让初出茅庐的利威尔和韩吉名噪一时的阵容，就算是后来加入的三笠也知道利威尔这次打算在极短时间内破案。

这对她也并没有什么特别的意味……  
也许东洋女法医最在意的只是最近要连续值夜班。

======================================

金发碧眼的女子斜倚在沙发上，宽大的丝质睡袍衬着她娇小的身躯，指间夹着的薄荷烟已抽了一半。  
“最近有的忙了。”三笠靠坐在沙发的另一边，微微伸展修长的腿，停在快要触碰到阿尼的地方。  
“那些调查员苦苦寻找的证物都在队友家的地下室里。”性感的薄唇间衔着半潮湿的烟嘴，阿尼有些含混地补充了一句“真嘲讽”。  
“其实我挺期待韩吉对整个小队宣布‘凶手就在我们中间’的。”东洋女子低垂着深邃迷人的黑眸，唇角勾起戏谑的弧度：“像电影里那样。”  
“幼稚。”医生边评价边倾身按灭了烟头，碧蓝的眼瞳转到尖锐的眼尾……

“你打算放任那家伙继续下去？”她的眼神十分认真，一如她在手术台前全力抢救那个金发女孩时。

“他愿意当我的替罪羊，毕竟选择崇拜我也是他的权利。”虽然三笠暂时还不知道那人何许人也。  
阿尼不想再用同样的词去评价她，只是低头望着烟灰缸里的一缕濒临散尽的烟丝。她不觉得自己这种败类能有多尊重生命，但她嗅到了危险的气息——她分辨不清是来自身侧抑或未知的远处。

黑发女子耸了耸肩，撑起颀长的身子靠近了阿尼，欲言又止，最后索性吻住了她。  
阿尼向后靠了靠，拉开不到一指的距离，近乎是贴着对方的唇冷静阐述：“这种为了打断话题而进行的性接触真是令人不快。”  
三笠的眼神忽然有些疲惫，倾身衔着阿尼的下唇轻吮了一下……

“放松些，我的因果就让我来收场。”  
她略低的声线如此魔魅，金发女子终于放弃般搂住三笠的脖颈，回应了她。

然而或许是犹豫，或许是自傲，终于在意想不到的短期内将东洋女子引向了出乎意料的因果。

 

(二)

 

金发女子走到门口理了理风衣的立领，对另一名褐发女医生道别后径直走向自己的车。  
车灯闪了闪，她拉开车门坐进了驾驶室 ……

午夜的公路上格外安静，或许是疲劳过度，阿尼总感觉能听到微弱的呼吸声。像是空气锉过那些躺在自己面前人的肺与气管，发出沉闷的摩擦声。  
让人生存是她的工作，让人死亡是她的兴趣。但此时的她却感觉到一种莫名的压抑，仿佛躺在手术台上的人是自己一样，待人宰割。

不祥的阴云还笼罩在心头，车窗前的后视镜中突兀地映出一双黑洞洞的双眼，坐在驾驶座上的阿尼像是被突然捏住心脏一样，她猛地踩住刹车将车停在路边，太阳穴却传来一阵冰凉。  
“往前开。” 尖利的声音传来，但仍能听出是个男人。但阿尼更在意此刻顶在左边太阳穴上的枪口。即便是心跳得已经快撞破胸腔，她也依然没有说话。

阿尼踩下油门向前开，用眼角的余光瞟过后视镜，那画面她简直不想再多看一眼。  
如果硬要她形容，那就是一双细长的眼突兀地塞进掏空了的眼窝，面颊像是被水泡过一样苍白、浮肿。  
毫无美感的可怖，令她的掌心不住流冷汗。

“尽情看吧，反正也看不了几眼了，咯咯 ……”他的笑声像是乌鸦一样怪，刺耳得令人烦躁不堪。

开到离家差不多一公里的树林边，那人用枪口狠狠顶了一下阿尼的额角： “停车，快点！”  
金发女子把车停在路边，她下意识地将手移到车门，那人突然倾身向前逼近她，一股浓烈刺激的气味扑鼻而来，是福尔马林混着劣质古龙水的味道。  
“下车，你敢有什么动作我打烂你的脑袋。 ”他粗暴的动作配着尖利的声音倒是显得格外滑稽。

阿尼打开了车门往车下挪，枪口像是粘在她太阳穴一样，那人从后座跨到前座，打算跟着她从驾驶座下车。  
她的动作非常慢，双肩不住颤抖地将双手举过头顶，引来男子一阵怪笑。

车门被那人重重甩上，她站在马路边缘靠近森林的地方，足下的泥土很潮湿，她很庆幸今天自己没有因为介意身高而穿高跟鞋。  
“哟…… 真是可爱乖巧的女人。 ”他的声音从头顶传来，阿尼可以大概估计出他的身高在 180cm以上。  
脑后的发髻被枪口顶着，与颤抖的背影不同，她的呼吸十分平稳。

“好想让你的血流遍我的全身，一刀一刀把你的骨骼从这副皮囊中解放出来，把你的惨叫声录下每天回味。 ”他用极度陶醉的语气恐吓眼前身材娇小的弱女子，满意地看到她的双肩僵住。

“你的骨架真漂亮。你的头发也是。 ”那人将枪换到左手，右手在敞开的夹克口袋里掏着 ……  
“不要不说话嘛，等下你就会痛得哀求我放过你的。 ”他语气温软地说着，右手握住直刀狠狠刺向金发女子背部偏左 ……

电光石火之间，阿尼足跟故意踩在湿泥上一滑，重心的急速偏移使得那一刀没有刺中心脏，却依然划过了她的左肩 ……她咬紧牙关忍住剧痛反身双手握住了那人持刀的右臂，借助重力将高大的男子拽倒在路边跟着她一起滑下坡。  
一声走火的枪响告诉阿尼他完全没有料到自己的抵抗，她更加自信地勾起嘴角，在落到坡角的瞬间她一脚踹飞了他的枪，双手始终没有放开他紧握刀的右手手腕。  
她和男子扭打着，依靠高超的格斗技渐渐扭转了颓势，勉强压制住了高大男子。  
他的呼吸忽然变得深重，诡异的刺激气味中夹杂着一丝烂苹果的味道，金发女子微微蹙眉。  
接着她抓住对方意识涣散的一瞬，双臂交叉固定紧了男子壮硕的右臂，双腿迅速压上整个人重心后仰，下一秒他一声惨嚎，直刀应声掉落在铺满落叶的地上。

“求我啊，我会考虑把你的肝脏磨碎放进我冰柜第二层。 ”她蹙紧了眉，他在挣扎，男女之间力量的悬殊差距令她多少有些担心，加上自己左肩伤得不浅 ……  
阿尼咬紧了牙关，浑身的力量瞬间爆发，将男子的手臂朝着自己胸口的方向狠狠反折！

一声关节的扭伤声夹杂在尖利的痛嚎声中向森林中央传去，阿尼明显感觉到自己因用力过猛，背部的伤变得更严重了……只是力量松懈的一瞬间，男子已经挣脱了她的束缚起身一脚将她踹到树干上，这一脚的力气并不符合他的身材，右臂严重受伤的他丝毫没有恋战的打算，拖着角度怪异的胳膊头也不回地向丛林深处逃去。  
金发女子低声咒骂了一句，扑向躺在落叶上的那把手枪，瞄准他的背影扣动了扳机 ……

咔哒一声之后，她将枪甩到一边，右手握拳狠狠捶在地上。  
她终于明白那家伙明明有枪还逃跑的原因了。

阿尼沉沉地呼吸了几下，站起身脱下外套，包裹住掉落在地上的直刀和手枪夹在腋下。  
她抬头望了眼路边，坡度很陡但幸亏不高，不然以现在这种左臂几乎废掉的情况根本没法爬上去。  
她向后退了两步疾奔攀上公路边缘，回到驾驶位——

这一次上车之前，她仔细地检查了后备箱和后座 ……包括车底。

抬眼望了一下后视镜，只看到自己因失血过多而苍白的脸庞。  
放在车前窗的手机在闪，七个未接来电。阿尼眨了眨疲乏的眼，双手有些无力地握住了方向盘。

====================================

穿着衬衫的女法医侧卧在沙发一角，半眯着墨色的双瞳望着厚重的铁门。即便是夜班也不见得连电话都不回吧，从她的眼神中，多少还是能捕捉到一些不满。  
门口传来钥匙转动锁簧的声响，东洋人英挺的眉梢稍稍上挑。铁门被缓慢推开，而扶着门框的那只手却令三笠久违地心惊 ……白皙的手此刻被染得猩红，金发女子进门后靠着门板缓缓坐在了垫子上，左肩却在深棕色的门上留下了一道清晰可辨的血迹 ……

“阿尼！” 三笠箭步冲到门口，扶着女子后腰的手明显感觉到一阵温热黏稠 ……  
“…… 帮我缝一下。 ”阿尼抬起疲惫的蓝眸望着混血女子，她从未见过三笠如此焦急的神情，莫名腾升的欣慰竟盖过了肩背的剧痛。

混血女子闭了闭眼，向前倾身在状态虚弱的金发女子耳边喃喃一句 “抱紧了” ，待阿尼的双臂环上她的脖颈，她便将阿尼拦腰抱了起来。

 

（三）

 

卧室里所有的灯都被打开了，坐在镜前的金发女子左肩的伤口像是绽放的血腥之花，东洋女子正在仔细地为她清洗伤口。  
双氧水反复冲洗伤口的疼痛几乎百倍于挨刀，连她自己都不知道自己是如何维持意识依然坐在凳子上的。  
冷水毛巾擦着绽开的伤口边缘，阿尼的肩失控地颤抖了一下，咬紧口中的纱布，而三笠始终低着头看不清表情。

不一会，一盆清水已经被染得殷红。

“家里没有准备麻药。”东洋女子一边给针穿线一边沉下声询问道：“还打算让我这个只给死人缝过针的法医给你缝伤口？”  
低着头的阿尼眼神上瞟，镜中人隐藏情绪的目光似曾相识……  
她取下了口中的纱布，上面隐约浮着淡红：“被砍的时候也没人麻醉我……”说完，她叼回纱布，口齿不清有些怄气地接着说：“你就当我已经死了好了。”

镜中身材高挑的黑发女子浑身一僵……  
她放下夹着三角弯针的持针器和镊子低头看着阿尼，刘海掩住了灿星一般的蓝眸，唇角与纱布之间的虎牙若隐若现。  
她又看了一眼阿尼的肩背，虽然不算很深的伤，但创口不短。  
三笠再度拿起了缝合工具，语气虽冷，但终于涌上了些感情：“忍着，不要昏过去了。”  
阿尼轻轻哼笑了一声，闭上双眼咬紧了纱布。

镊子提起整齐的皮肤创面轻轻拉动，尖利的针没入白嫩的背部，一声闷哼从齿缝间挤出。  
弯针很快从另一边皮下穿出，金发女子重重地喘息着拿下纱布，偏头看了一眼正在打结的女法医勉强地开着玩笑：“我的皮算薄的吧？”  
三笠似笑非笑地与她对视了一秒，剪断了缝合线，拿起镊子继续缝下一针。  
黑发女子的动作非常娴熟，阿尼甚至有点怀疑她们二人谁更适合做外科医生……直到第三针已经刺进皮肤，她强忍疼痛侧首望着全神贯注缝合伤口的三笠：“等一下……”

三笠愣了一下，还是把针拉了出来先打了个滑结，用目光询问阿尼怎么了。  
汗水顺着额头流下，挂在浅金色的睫毛上有些蜇眼，她连把纱布取下来的意识都集中不起来，含混地抱怨道：“你真的把我当死人缝啊……不对皮伤口内翻没法愈合了。”  
女法医当即用镊子钳起两针之间的皮肤向外翻了翻，又是一阵剧痛令金发女子险些没有撑住伏在镜前台上……

“真是话唠。”三笠一边在滑结上又打了一个固定结，“你看不到自己的伤吧，至少要缝七八针。”  
阿尼很清楚，不做麻醉，每缝完一针翻一下肯定能痛死她。三笠虽然不说，但一定已经考虑到了，所以缝合的时候会很小心避免伤口内翻。

第五针下针的瞬间，三笠已经可以明显感觉金发女子接近极限了，双肩紧张得抽搐，其他部位的肌肉已无法控制，她狠下心缝合完这一针，把工具放回托盘小心翼翼地弯下腰轻蹭阿尼的面颊……

“三笠……后几针让我趴在台上缝可以吗。”耳边的声音已经有些虚弱了，下一秒就会昏过去似的……  
此刻的阿尼恨不能立马昏倒结束这酷刑，但坐着确实有助于维持意识。她不能昏，这混乱的夜晚发生的一切都还没来及给三笠解释。

黑发女子低下头与她贴着脸颊，汗水冰凉：“我抱你去床上缝。”  
“算了，我怕你忘了缝针才是正事……继续吧。”阿尼强撑起眼睑揶揄道，左肩传来的疼痛已经分不清轻重内外。

三笠摇了摇头，直起身再度拿起工具……

席卷神经的痛再度提醒着阿尼，以后家里一定要备麻药。

========================================

左肩的伤口被浸药的纱布掩住，阿尼终于松了一口气。她在梳妆台上摸了摸，拿起手机发了一条简讯。

『萨莎，我从明天开始休年假。』

她把手机扔回桌角，伏在梳妆台上侧过脸望着正在收拾工具的黑发女子。  
阿尼慵懒地眨着眼，三笠的身影时而清晰时而模糊……这么头晕应该是贫血了，她想。

今天的三笠给阿尼的感觉是熟悉而陌生的。三笠是个极不善言辞的人，而她也习惯了从那午夜般的深瞳中搜寻情绪的蛛丝马迹。可今天每每与三笠目光相接，她都会感觉到阵阵寒冷，仿佛一丝温度也不带，又似乎在强行压抑着某种阿尼无法解读的情绪。  
很慌，那种慌张就像是冰水开始浸泡五脏六腑，水位还在缓缓上升，过不了多久她就会窒息。

她发现自己丢失了定位，在三笠眼中、心中的定位。

“三笠。”她小声唤道。  
始终避开阿尼目光的三笠把托盘放在门口，回头望向伏在案上的女子，目光深沉而平稳，她看到淡金色的刘海散乱地覆在阿尼苍白的面颊上。混血女子眨了一下眼，长直浓密的睫毛掩住了一瞬的迷乱。

“过来一下。”她冲着东洋人勾了勾食指，眼神迷离。

三笠的唇角仍然抿得很紧，明显在隐藏情绪。她犹豫了一下，脱下手套折返到阿尼身畔。  
精致的脸上没有任何表情，像是一座冰雕凝视着身前赤着上身的金发女人……  
她的……女人。  
思及此，三笠英气的眉明显颤了一下。

淡粉色的唇轻轻张开，阿尼无声地叹了一口气，碧蓝的眸对上乌黑的瞳：“近一些。”  
三笠弯下腰，脖颈被金发女子雪白的右臂揽住，阿尼的呼吸吹拂着她的耳根，像是不经意贪饮一杯百利甜，微醺。  
阿尼看不到三笠的目光在颤抖，而三笠也同样看不到阿尼眼中的落寞。  
此刻交颈的她们，就像是交错的昼夜，蓝天看不到夜空掩饰的痛苦，深夜看不到白昼雪藏的担忧。

“对不起。”阿尼尖俏的下颌抵在她的肩窝：“没有保护好你的‘收藏’。”

 

（四）

 

阿尼感觉她们之间唯一的维系，即将断裂。  
只有她自己才知道，这一句究竟包含了多少不甘。无法克制想要被三笠理解的奢望，无法克制想要拥有和被拥有更多的奢望。  
她很清楚，所谓渴望都很迫切，所谓奢求都很奢侈，而它们的共性就是自己难以实现。

女子的声音那么柔软。她漫不经心地向这脆弱的关系认输，却没有想到这句话彻底击溃了东洋女子的冰雪堡垒……

比东方人更深的眼尾噙着泪水，一阵她已经快要忘却的痛如风暴绞断了她引以为傲的伪装神经。她想起了自己曾在他的葬礼上嚎啕大哭，曾双目血红用双手掘开他的坟墓用另一具尸骨替换他血肉斑驳的骨骼。  
她想起了，那时的无力与绝望。  
此时彼时如此相似却又莫名的不同，发自内心的痛苦总是那么难耐，难耐到连忍耐的决心都会瞬间崩溃。  
三笠颀长的身体像是被抽去了脊梁一般顺着阿尼滑坐在地毯上，额前乌黑的刘海遮住了眉眼，只能看到她紧咬着下唇靠在阿尼的腿边，双肩不住颤抖着。  
阿尼撩起一缕黑发，轻轻绞缠在食指上……  
“会后悔吗？放过一个曾经完美的收藏。”她说着那些只有她们才能听得懂的对话，像是诵读，像是梦呓。

女法医想起了那具放在办公室里的人体骨骼，她的永恒伴侣。那个秘密曾令她以为自己终于逆转了命运，得到了完美结局。她在无人的办公室里拥抱他，满足地微笑着牵起他的腕骨，小心倚靠着他的肋骨，捧着他的下颌骨亲吻他，却发现自己哭得更厉害。  
三笠颤抖着收紧了握住阿尼右腕的手，泪水顺着面颊的弧度滑落，挂在尖俏的下颌。

“你一定生气了吧。”她顺着三笠面颊的弧度轻抚，用指尖蘸起温热的泪滴。忽然间，阿尼感觉自己的眼角也在发热，心却在慢慢冷却……作为一件藏品的她不再完美，此刻跪坐在她身边的三笠脆弱得像是一个丢了玩具的孩子，而自己则像是抽干了所有存在的意义一般，坐在椅子上无力地安慰着哭泣的三笠。  
这一瞬，她感觉自己彻底失去了三笠……失去了她的目光，失去了她的温柔，失去了她的…宠爱。  
分不清自己到底是否后悔对三笠那样依赖，以至于此刻承受不住失重的苦痛，连声音都在不争气地哽咽：“我……你的‘收藏’不再完美，我知道你生气了。”  
东洋女子僵了一下，紧紧地搂住了阿尼的腰，伏在她大腿上抽泣。已经快到极限了，回忆与臆想开始错乱，越来越严重的恐惧快要扼死三笠。

阿尼温柔地轻抚着三笠光滑的发丝，湛蓝的眸却空洞地望着前方找不到焦距……

“不一样……你和他。”她不想让阿尼看到自己哭泣的模样，始终低着头。混血女子啜泣着缓缓直起身，然后颓然倒在阿尼的怀中，墨发凌乱……  
阿尼不清楚三笠在说什么，但三笠之后反常的表现却令她无比惊愕……黑发女子抬起头来，眼尾的泪光与眼瞳的目光带着截然相反的浓烈情绪。

她的瞳色变得更暗，散发着凌驾于愤怒之上的危险。

这种眼神，阿尼见过。  
是前段时间在医院手术室门口那个扎着低马尾的瘦高女子露出过的……因为所爱的人被伤而露出的凶煞目光。  
……所爱。  
金发女子的双肩因激动与忐忑而不住颤抖。但她旋即便开始压抑自己，告诉自己不要过高估量自己的位置。

害怕终会落定的尘埃落定，害怕命中注定的结果会命中，阿尼并没有追问下去。  
金发女子弯下腰，抚着三笠冰凉的面颊，却发现自己连低头吻下去的勇气都不再。  
泪水却不似她迟疑，滴在东洋女子仰起的脸上……三笠目光抖了一下，环着阿尼的颈项施力拉向自己，不顾阿尼的惊愕将双唇贴在对方的下唇。

事实上三笠并不知道阿尼想要得到什么样的回应，黑发女子的吻完全是出于本能的指引。比起阿尼哭泣的原因，该如何安慰哭泣的阿尼更令三笠手足无措。

这个吻，至少代表着什么吧。淡金色的睫毛渐渐不再颤动，唇分之后幽蓝的目光落在三笠黑夜般深邃的瞳孔中，金发女子微勾嘴角……她选择了沉默。  
东洋女子静静与她对视，似乎做好了回答她一切问题的准备，但对方却一言不发。落空的感觉那么明显，像是踌躇满志地拉起网却发现空无一物，这一刻的三笠才感觉到自己在触碰人心。触碰自己的心，触碰阿尼的心，游离于敢与不敢甘与不甘之间，凌驾于拥吻之上的温柔，好奇却无可奈何，无奈也欲罢不能。

微笑在漂亮的唇角昙花一现，看怔了强掩倦态的金发女子……她爱极了眼前这名不苟言笑者的笑容，为了这个笑容，她可以放弃之前所有疑惑的答案。  
暂时得到已无法满足，阿尼想拥有三笠的笑容。她承认了自己的贪婪，食指绕上了三笠鬓边发梢。  
“最后一个问题，等下就休息。”说完，三笠安慰地轻抚了阿尼的手，站起来转身走出了房间。

==============================================

“除了这把上面只有你指纹的手枪和沾满你血的刀以外，还有什么可用线索。”三笠戴着手套将两个证物放进证物袋里。  
阿尼低头思忖着，尽量无视肩背疼痛的干扰，半晌，她才从那短暂的惊魂半小时里记起了一条极易被忽视的蛛丝马迹。  
“他披着福尔马林泡过的人皮，还喷了古龙水，是为了掩盖身上的烂苹果气味。” 阿尼坐在床沿对三笠说，“我怀疑这是DKA，糖尿病酮症酸中毒的明显症状。”   
三笠点了点头，她庆幸阿尼是名医生，这份冷静令东洋女子无比欣赏。  
黑发女子坐在她身旁，望着阿尼憔悴却坚忍的侧脸，修长的手臂环绕过阿尼的肩，用食指侧面轻轻摩挲着金发女子棱角分明的颌骨。  
从神情到动作都那么温柔缱绻。

“想要他身上哪个脏器？”东洋女子语气平淡地像是谈论着明晨的天气：“还是都挖来给你挑？”  
披散着中长发的阿尼闻言侧过脸望入三笠暗涌着浓烈报复情绪的黑眸……  
“你怕这样死吗？我是不怕的。”阿尼的瞳色仿佛都暗了下来。  
“……你最怕什么，或者说…我们最怕什么？”金发女子的问句更像是在诱导三笠。  
三笠沉默了片刻，沉声答道：“羞辱。”  
“没错。”阿尼点了点头。  
黑发女子不再疑惑，搂着她拉近自己，亲吻她光滑的发丝，轻声说：“……你活着真是太好了，我似乎，从未如此清晰地看过自己。”   
三笠将阿尼拥在肩窝，动作轻柔怕弄痛了对方，凑到她耳边细语：“我知道该怎么做了。”  
听到这句，金发女子紊乱的心跳终于平稳，疲倦击溃了浑身紧绷的神经，片刻便昏睡在三笠的怀中。

“晚安。”  
这是三笠第一次希望这两个字的温柔能融化在阿尼的梦里。  
唯有如此，才能缓释自己那些木讷与疏忽带来的内疚。

 

（五·上）

  
三笠是一名同时拥有猛兽直觉和猎手判断的女人，就算她很少如此愤怒，也不会因为情绪而影响行动。  
韩吉那里有那名幸存者的资料，克里斯塔 兰斯。  
三笠第一次发觉自己的职务是多便利，在ID系统中轻易地查到了这个女孩的信息，只有十年的记录。女法医猜测她使用的名字并非真名，但十年的信息已经足够了，足够她找到这个人。

========================

当一名陌生的黑发东洋女子出现在门口的时候，尤弥尔感觉到莫名的危险。她很久没有这么心慌过，深褐色的眸子与东洋人的墨瞳对视片刻，即想带着希斯托利亚离开这里继续逃亡。  
但黑发女子并没有给她立刻关门的机会，从风衣口袋里掏出证件对尤弥尔说：“您好，我是犯罪调查组的法医，三笠 阿克曼。我来这里是为了找一名叫克里斯塔的女孩，了解一些案情细节。”  
事实上尤弥尔对她的身份并不感兴趣，相反，作为逃犯的她更不希望和警方有任何瓜葛。这名叫三笠的法医目光如解剖刀一样锐利，令她浑身不适。  
因此，瘦高女子眯起凶狠的三角眼拒绝了她：“抱歉，克里斯塔目前在床上养伤，不想和任何人说话。”  
“我的未婚妻是抢救她的外科医生。”她波澜不惊地说出了自己另一身份，令尤弥尔着实一惊……就在这时，她们身后响起清脆的嗓音。  
“是恩人呐，尤弥尔，快请她进屋。”身材瘦弱娇小的少女从尤弥尔身后探出头来，对三笠露出天真的笑容，见三笠对她友善地点头，尤弥尔也就给女法医侧身让出一条路来。

这名叫克里斯塔的女孩，留着一头灿金色的头发，双目湖蓝，面容精致得如画中人。三笠不由得感慨，如果是在得到阿尼之前遇上她，自己一定也会下手将她制成收藏品。  
克里斯塔忙着给她沏红茶，没有发现她危险的目光，反而是敏锐的尤弥尔低声警告了一句“假如你敢打她的注意，杀了你”。  
三笠冷嗤一声：“只是问些案情相关罢了。”  
“最好如此。”尤弥尔针锋相对。  
三笠侧目瞟了一眼她精瘦的小臂以及短靴内若隐若现的刀柄，决定暂缓策略。

========================

“三笠，你不能这么做。”阿尼难得急切地打断她，东洋女子没有再把计划说下去，而是望着金发女医生，目光沉静。  
“……”半晌，金发女子才开口解释：“如果你非要让我说原因，那就是她的命是我抢回来的，我不允许你拿她当诱饵。”  
“你知道，职业捕食者不会放过幸存的猎物。”三笠靠近她，扳起她尖俏下颌，拇指指腹来回摩挲阿尼的下唇。  
“所以让我来啊。”阿尼语意坚决。  
三笠目光失焦半秒，微勾嘴角一哂：“我看错了吗，你要扮好人？”  
“她是个普通的女孩，根本不具备诱饵的能力。我有把握不失手……倒是你。”女子眯起湛蓝的眼瞳，目光戏谑：“我看错了吗，你在担心我？”  
东洋女子轻抽一口气，抵住阿尼的额头揽着她倒在沙发上，一边吻她一边低声细语：“你知道我说了什么克里斯塔才放我进屋吗？”  
阿尼眉毛一挑，等她接着说下去。  
“我说……”三笠舔了舔她的唇角：“你是我的未婚妻。”  
当她看到怀中女子脸上浮起一层薄红，便将舌尖探进了阿尼的唇间。

……

“好吧，随你喜欢。”三笠伏在金发女子背上，亲吻她白皙的颈项：“明天带我去你们医院，借用一下你们的院际联网病史数据库。”  
“我在休年假。”阿尼不满地用肘关节顶了她一下。  
“我心急。”三笠目不转睛地盯着阿尼肩上的伤疤，伸手掩住了她湛蓝的眼睛。  
她不想让阿尼看到她眼中的痛楚。  
“我带你去就是了。”阿尼挣扎了一下，透过三笠修长手指间的缝隙侧目看着还来不及收回怜惜目光的东洋女子：“我可不想输给你的冒牌货。”  
三笠点了点头，闭上双眼将阿尼娇小的身体紧抱在怀里。

 

（五·下）

 

金发外科医生推门进了自己办公室，把端着的一杯咖啡放在正在敲键盘的黑发女子左侧。  
“你的杯子？”女子墨瞳转到略深的眼尾，瞟了一眼桌上海蓝色的杯子，上面还有兔子的浮雕。  
医生金眉一挑：“是啊，有意见？”  
“没有，太可爱了。”说着，她端起杯子饮了一口，温度刚好。  
金发女子坐在她斜后方，手肘支在沙发扶手上凝视着三笠的背影：“朋友送我的。”  
“你没有跟我说过你有这么要好的朋友。”三笠的语气显得有些不快，似乎不满阿尼有任何事瞒着她。  
“你认识啊。”阿尼暗暗说记性真差。  
三笠似乎想起了什么，恍然敲了一下 Enter键：“那个高个子男同性恋？”  
这次换阿尼不满了，她站起身走到三笠身后扶着她的双肩压了一下：“贝特霍尔德·胡佛，你这个高个子女同性恋。”  
再怎么说也是她们俩认识的契机，连个名字都记不住，阿尼心不在焉地瞟了一眼屏幕，三笠已经翻了全国一大半有DKA病史的患者了。  
黑发女子忽然仰起头望着阿尼，眨了眨眼：“你是怎么给人家留下这么可爱的印象的，难道因为你是矮个子……”话还没说完她就被阿尼捂住了嘴，医生纤细的手指温热。  
阿尼还沉浸在刚才三笠提起的身高问题中，感觉指缝一凉，赶忙缩手嗔怪：“干嘛啊，你没洁癖我还有呢。”  
黑发女子道貌岸然地一边继续翻数据一边问：“都送到嘴边了，我还来得及说你先洗个手？”  
阿尼从背后环着她的肩颈，最后干脆整个人挂在她身上，附到耳边对她说：“干正事的时候不要想那么多乱七八糟的事情，我不可能天天带你来我办公室玩电脑。 ”  
“好，回家再做你说的那些‘乱七八糟’的事情，你会没法想正事的。”  
阿尼冷笑一声，抓着办公转椅的靠背把她连人带椅搡开：“看来你已经没心思了，换我吧。”  
她定睛看着屏幕上已经滑到底的滚动条，低头看到笔记本上整齐隽秀地写着几个名字，接着腰就被环住了。

“因为正事已经做完了，回家吧。”三笠清冷的声音听起来很自信，阿尼满意地在她怀里伸了个懒腰。

=================================

韩吉夜班，三笠坐在她电脑跟前，“借”了一下组长的权限。  
她把从医院抄来的名字挨个输进系统里对比体貌特征，虽然根据体貌特征只排除了两个人，真正吸引三笠注意力的，是唯一一个搜不到资料的人……弗雷德里希。  
这是化名，她的指尖叩击着桌面，思考着断在这里的线索。  
事实上她之前就注意到了这人，他因DKA病发入院的时间就在阿尼遇袭第二天……顶着急性并发症还要跑出来作案，真是精神可嘉。  
警局的信息采集系统数据量太大，面对做过身份伪装的嫌犯毫无用武之地。  
三笠不再浪费时间，她抹去登录记录和访问记录，关机回自己办公室。

近期法兰克福看起来风平浪静，只有当事人才知道连环杀手蛰伏的原因。  
“连续两次失手，换谁都心有不甘吧。”东洋女子侧卧在沙发上，翻着堆了三天没人看的报纸。  
阿尼把煎好的牛排摆盘端到餐厅，坐在餐桌旁：“他还在犹豫呢，到底先补哪一刀。”  
三笠起身叠好报纸放在茶几上：“克里斯塔身旁有个职业杀手寸步不离，你本身就技高一筹。说不定过几天他想通了就换目标了。”  
金发女子沉吟片刻，提了一个大胆的设想：“假如有人愿意和你合作，你愿意和对方分享你的猎物吗。”  
三笠拉开椅子坐在她对面，墨瞳沉寂：“那样做很没面子啊。”  
阿尼摇了摇头分析道：“他的处境和你不同，你是游刃有余逍遥法外，他现在有三个人证需要灭口。那个杀手必定会寻仇，他现在腹背受敌，目前是最需要一个帮手的时候。”  
“你打算让我去当他帮手？”三笠尝了尝牛排，她又想夸阿尼的厨艺了，不过似乎不合时宜。  
金发女子撑颐沉思，她表示自己不确定这样做会不会打草惊蛇。  
“那如果我挑明身份呢？我就是他一直模仿的对象？”  
这个提议立刻被阿尼否决：“你还真以为他多崇拜你？他恨不得你压根不存在。”  
三笠承认，心理学方面她远不是阿尼的对手，于是向对方投去愿闻其详的目光。  
“你有办法接近他吗？”比起早早考虑细节，阿尼更在意方案可行性。  
三笠想起那条断在化名的线索，摇了摇头……就在阿尼垂下眼帘的时候，她忽然想起了一件事……  
“他的体检记录。你可以查到他定期体检的私人诊所吗？”  
阿尼眼前一亮，立时猜到了三笠的计划。  
“不过如果这次他没上钩，克里斯塔就更危险了。”她一边理着鬓边的黑发一边轻描淡写地说。  
阿尼笑了笑：“看我魅力？”  
三笠与她对视着，目光戏谑：“看我钓术。”

 

（六）

 

周三上午，一名身着棕色大衣的男子走进了比格尔私人诊所。  
他环视了四周，只看到一名戴着黑框眼镜的黑发亚裔女医生。  
“我一个月之前就预约了比格尔医生。”他的声音很浑厚，听起来精神不错，“他不在吗？”  
女医生抬起头，扶了一下眼镜：“他轮休，已经跟我交代过今天的复查项目了。弗雷德里希先生，先测血糖吧。”  
男子脱下外套挂在门口衣架上，捋起袖子走到就诊台前握紧了拳，医生用酒精雾剂喷了喷他的肘正中。真空采血注射器扎进静脉，很快就抽满了一管血。  
“稍等一下。”她给了他一根棉签，压住针孔拔下针头，拿着一管血走进化验室放入仪器。

男子倚靠在台边上，百无聊赖地左顾右盼着。忽然，他瞥到女医生的手机锁屏画面，瞪大了细长的双目……  
“血糖和病发之前指标差不多，正常用药就可以了。”医生走回就诊台，漂亮的指尖压着化验单向前一推，递送到他面前。  
他接过化验单，沉默了片刻，抬头直视着女医生漆黑的双眼：“我在圣凯瑟琳医院做的治疗……你怎么会知道？”  
她微勾嘴角：“现在连牙齿都会建档。病史和就诊记录已经全国联网很多年了，这都是为了您的健康。”  
他狐疑地应了一声，再度瞟了一眼她的手机。屏幕仍然亮着。  
女医生似乎感受到了他对锁屏照片不同寻常的兴趣，便将手机收进了白大褂口袋里。  
气氛有些尴尬，她们似乎都在等对方开口说些什么，女医生揉着太阳穴喃喃自语一句“对了”，转身去取备好的药，放进台子上的塑料盒里。  
塑料盒离他稍远，他把盒子拉过来取出药盒放进口袋，阴沉地道谢。

待他走出诊所，女医生摘下了平光镜，从就诊台下面取出伪装成医药箱的现场调查专用工具箱。  
她戴上乳胶手套，将化验室的血瓶扔进证物袋，并从塑料盒边缘取下指纹。  
她现在已经拿到了充足的物证，接下来只剩钓他上钩了。

下班前，她走到最里间的医师办公室，用很官方的语气感谢了比格尔医生对这次秘密行动的配合，并且拿出文件和医生签署了特别行动保密协议。  
“确实想不到，毕竟弗雷德里希先生看起来很乐观，对控制病情也很积极。”听起来比格尔医生对女调查员的判断依据很感兴趣。  
但女调查员没有对他的弦外之音作答，收好证物就向他道别了：“之后几天还要在您这里‘上班’，在此谢过。下午还有任务，我先告辞了。”  
比格尔医生微笑着，很礼貌地起身给她开门。

三笠戴回黑框平光镜走出诊所，径直走向自己的车。  
她开出去一段，从后视镜里看到一辆红色旧款雪佛兰正跟在后面，黑发女子勾起唇角，沿着美茵河畔向西行驶……

=====================================

弗雷德里希坐在驾驶位上，他在极力抑制自己激动的情绪。  
那个女医生的手机锁屏他再熟悉不过了……是那个唯一一个成功反抗他的女人。  
她们是什么关系？两个人种，一定不是亲戚……不，这不重要。他只想要得到那个女人，把他胳膊扭脱臼，让他发病差点死掉的危险女人。

原本在两个目标中纠结的他再看到她的照片时，前两天的疑惑顿时烟消云散。  
即便是冒着生命危险，他也想再试一次……让那个神秘的女人发出痛苦凄惨的尖叫求他饶了自己。没有比狩猎同类更令他兴奋的事情了……他反复查看着自己的胰岛素泵，直到女医生提着医药箱走出比格尔私人诊所。

所有危险都不及这条线索来得诱惑，虽然他不是没考虑过贸然靠近带来的严重后果……  
女医生的车发动了，他来不及犹豫就跟了上去。

一路上他的心情都很矛盾，毕竟这种事情巧合得难以置信。新聘的医生，手机上放着另一个原本应该远离社交的女人的照片，他有充足的理由怀疑这是个陷阱。  
弗雷德里希终于做了决定，他只跟踪，不做任何行动。今天之后，他就安心去狩猎另一个容易得手的目标。

女医生的车停在了医院路边，一切都在他意料之中。  
她是来接那个金发女人的。  
弗雷德里希从车里翻出望远镜，从对面车道停车位偷窥着黑发女医生。  
她神情悠闲，似乎也没有联系任何人的意思……弗雷德里希看怔了，一种诡异的共鸣开始在他心中激荡。

他第一次感觉到等待并不是一件漫长的事情，就好像他坐在黑发女子副驾驶的位置上。他们从午后等到黄昏，再从黄昏等到太阳沉入美茵河底，身材娇小的金发女子终于走出了医院大门。  
他如梦方醒，去看那个亚裔女子，却意外发现她没有下车迎接对方的打算。  
弗雷德里希皱了皱浓密的眉，他开始勾勒一个大胆的猜测。

直到金发女子开车离开，她仍然坐在车里按兵不动。  
……她们不是正常的社交关系。  
共鸣感越来越强烈，他猜那个黑发医生和他抱着相同的目的。  
过了一阵，女医生开车回了自己公寓，他也只好悻悻回家。

接下来的几天，女医生每天下班都会来这所医院门口蹲点，而弗雷德里希也越发好奇，她究竟打算采取什么策略捕获猎物。  
第二周周三，他从集成电路厂下了夜班就开着车到比格尔诊所楼下等着女医生，他觉得自己已经快要养成习惯了。如果她也是金发碧眼，也许他会选择她作为新的目标。  
但这天他始终都没找到女医生的车……到了中午下班时间，他在昏昏欲睡中终于等到她提着医药箱走出诊所。  
直到她把车开上路，弗雷德里希才恍然大悟。她租了一辆新车，一辆黑色雪佛兰。  
这个变化令他意外又惊喜……这样明显的变化无疑昭示着她要行动了，说不定他所等待的结果将在今晚揭晓。思及此，他再一次兴奋地跟了上去。

下午医院下班时间，金发女子的车从医院停车场驶出，女医生随即跟上……他的心跳越来越快，事情的发展已经超乎他的想象，但这无疑是更令他好奇的发展。他不敢再跟太近，始终和亚裔女子的车保持着一段距离。  
弗雷德里希的脑子一直在疯狂运转着，他的内心开始动摇，越发想要加入这场角逐。他回想着女医生乌黑的眼瞳，安静得瘆人。他们三个都是捕食者，这场盛宴是他一辈子不可能再遇上第二次的，他确信。

 

（七）

 

三辆车行驶在弗雷德里希曾经失利过的公路上，他小心翼翼地跟在她们两辆车后很远的地方，缓缓潜行在夜幕中。  
忽然，女医生加快车速，故意刮擦金发女子的车，两车随即停在了路边。他知道女医生打算下手了，可他没胆停下，只好前行找岔路掉头。  
男人很焦虑，他踩着油门左顾右盼，终于找到了一条穿过树林的小道，立刻钻进小路掉头往回开，生怕错过了一场好戏。  
他把车停下拿起望远镜，她俩似乎还在交涉，金发女子神情有些不耐烦想回车里，而女医生此时却一把拉住了她……没有丝毫预兆，身材娇小的女子反身擒住女医生的胳膊，她们又说了几句，女医生开始反抗，很快就扭转了局势。路边树林茂盛的枝干切碎了她们白热化的打斗场景，弗雷德里希猜不中鹿死谁手，但可以确定的是，能和金发女子过这么多招的人绝对不好惹。  
终于，女医生将比她矮半头的金发女子压进了自己车里，他看不到具体发生了什么，但可以确定女医生从医药箱里拿出了一张毛巾捂住了对方的口鼻，很快身下的人就不再挣扎了……  
弗雷德里希在方向盘上狠狠捶了一拳，强烈的妒火灼烧着他的胸膛，假如他能弄到乙醚，现在那女人的惨叫早就已经成他的藏品了！他痛苦地抱紧了脑袋，在方向盘上撞着，一下一下。  
引擎发动的声音唤醒了沉溺于嫉妒与懊恼中的男人，他抬起头，看到女医生打开了远光灯调转车头。踏在油门上的脚很自然地用力踩了下去，他丝毫没有意识到自己已经越陷越深……

女医生的车开得很快，而他的车底盘较低，并不适合越野，追得非常吃力，开出一公里多才找准机会穿到了公路上。  
弗雷德里希感觉自己的身体不太舒服。他空出一只手撩起衣服去检查胰岛素泵，血糖值偏高。内心飘过一丝疑惑，毕竟他的仪器能自动调节血糖……但他没有在意这个还未威胁生命的数值，一直盯着仪表盘和前方模糊的车影。

终于，女医生的车停在了她的公寓楼前。  
医生下车，看到门卫仍然醒着，便犹豫着锁了车。  
就在她按下锁车键的一瞬间，弗雷德里希已经用解码器截获了她的锁车信号，他拢起双手罩住口鼻，呼吸越来越急促……看到女医生走进电梯，他连一丝多余的念头都没有就下了车。  
男人矮身潜行到车门口，他已经完全忘记了与自己“不做行动”的约定，按下了遥控器……

当弗雷德里希打开车门的时候，久违的恐惧从车内溢出扑面而来。他怎么都没想到，车内空无一人。  
蹲在地上的他惊恐地瞪大了双眼，在敞开的车门前无法控制地深重呼吸着……  
而站在他身后目不转睛盯着他的，正是他梦寐以求的猎物。她背光伫立在夜幕下的街边，一双冰蓝色的眼眸在黑暗中倍感冷艳。

“沉溺真是糟糕。”这是弗雷德里希昏过去之前听到的最后一句话。

=====================================

午夜的法兰克福警署正忙得不可开交，但特别行动队的队员们却格外兴奋——他们这几个月的辛苦没有白费，轰动全国的连环碎尸案终于在今晚告破。  
想到总算可以卸掉调查组组长的重担，韩吉靠在警车门上舒爽地伸了个懒腰，天边的启明星闪耀得令她移不开眼。披着黑色羊毛大衣的金发女子从警局走了出来与她擦肩而过，英挺的侧颜有些熟悉。  
韩吉走进警署，问同事要来受害人笔录。

“怎么样，从他家搜出什么了？”金色卷发女警官边问边将笔录递给韩吉。  
“所有受害者照片，证据确凿。”韩吉扶了下眼镜，接着说，“还有几盘录音带。”  
“录音带？”女警官显得饶有兴致。  
“女人惨叫。听得人睡不着，纳拿巴你就别去凑热闹了。”韩吉翻着笔录，逐行看着，“米克过去了吗？”  
“去了，他带人去盯嫌疑犯了。醒来就提审。”纳拿巴忽然想起了什么，“证物在里珂那里，她今晚加班检验。”  
韩吉若有所思地点了点头。过大的信息量处理起来太吃力，连续工作24小时的她现在亟需回去洗个热水澡好好补一觉。

=====================================

好累……不能再睡了。他该醒来，他还有很多事没有做完。弗雷德里希在心里提醒着自己，用意识努力拉拽眼睑却只能感受一阵剧痛。  
睁开眼，睁开……眼睛……  
“怎么回事？我的眼睛……我的眼睛！”他慌乱地嘶嚎着，坐起身探手去摸自己的眼睛，只摸到一层厚厚的纱布。  
“不……不！”男人从床上爬起来，踢倒了铁支架，玻璃器皿撞击地面发出碎裂的声响，他倒在地上手足无措地摸索，摸到左手上的输液贴……这是医院。他拔掉了吊针，不远处传来一阵急促的脚步声，来不及问话，双手就已经被铐住。  
警察？！  
弗雷德里希更慌了，拼命回想着究竟发生了什么……中计了，他被那两个女医生摆了一道。  
“她刺伤了我的眼睛！婊子！”他暴怒地咒骂着挣扎着，被警察从地上拖了起来丢回病床。  
“如果我是她，我会趁你发病宰了你。”警察冷冷地说。  
纸张抖开的声音震颤着弗雷德里希麻木的耳膜……  
“姓名，年龄，职业？”

======================================

案发隔日清晨，韩吉推开组长办公室门的时候，利威尔正在封箱。  
“结案了？”她有些惊讶地问道。  
利威尔抬了抬下巴指着办公桌上的铝合金文件夹：“里珂的检验报告出来了，凶器上有他的指纹，受害人的指纹，以及他的血液。两车有刮擦伤痕，轮胎轨迹显示凶手超车急停导致两车摩擦，现场有明显打斗痕迹，完全符合笔录上的‘争斗中正当防卫’。”  
“我还是很怀疑受害人这么瘦小，如何能从凶手手上夺过凶器并刺伤他双眼的？”不得不说这个疑惑从第一天就困扰着韩吉。  
“受害人是外科医生，她在与凶手接触时已经发现他酮症酸中毒病发，她称自己是在有把握的情况下与其搏斗的。”利威尔风轻云淡地说，“他如果知道这个女人是地下格斗场常客，恐怕就会慎重下手了。”  
“你怎么会知道她玩地下格斗？”韩吉这句问话在好奇心的驱使下冲口而出。  
利威尔无所谓地耸了耸肩：“有兴趣你也会知道……周六有空吗？”  
韩吉顿时会意，哈哈大笑：“要入场证吗？”  
“我就是。”利威尔搬起箱子，踹开门走向楼下的档案馆。

======================================

“您的描述不属实。恕我无能为力。”律师摇头。  
“什么不属实？”双眼蒙着纱布的男子震惊地反问道。  
“比格尔诊所的聘用记录里根本没有那个戴眼镜的女医生。”  
不……不可能。弗雷德里希愤怒地拍着桌子站起身来怒吼：“不可能！她是替班的！”  
“我们已经找到了比格尔医生的排班表，周三上午确实是比格尔医生的班次。有证人证明比格尔医生当天就在诊所里，不止一个证人。”律师继续解释着，但他的语气已经有些不耐烦了。  
穿着橙色囚服的男人怔住了……  
“鉴于您的病情和精神状况，比起律师，您更需要医生。”说完，他提起公文包准备离开……就在这时，盲眼男子暴跳跨过桌子，他胡乱挥舞着铐住的双手打倒了律师，整个人压在他身上声嘶力竭地吼道：“我没有病！有病的是你们！不懂得欣赏的是你们！”  
牢房里警笛大作，直到被狱警拖回牢房，他仍然在嘶吼着咒骂着。

而与此同时，三笠那边正在做一笔不小的赔偿。  
“如果您有买保险，这笔钱是可以报销的。”租车店员工好心提醒她。  
“啊……只打算租一天，没想到。”她低头把信用卡收回卡夹，礼貌地与店员点头道别。  
坐在副驾驶望着街角出神的金发女子见她走出来，就趴过去给她开驾驶位的门。  
阿尼从三笠手上抽过账单，边看边喃喃“好贵啊”。  
“作案这种事，留下的纸质单据越少越好。多张保险单反而多一分危险。”三笠侧首看着阿尼说，“东方有种说法，破财消灾。”  
阿尼没有搭腔，只是饶有兴味地笑了笑。  
三笠边开车边换话题：“有件事我很在意。”  
阿尼“嗯”了一声作为应答，身旁的黑发女子这才接着问了下去：“按照我们的计划，对他造成外伤就可以，为什么选择眼睛？”  
金发女子靠在椅背上，放松了腰身的她慵懒得像只猫：“外伤诱他发病只是顺便而已。我想让你去做的事情才是根本目的。”  
三笠挑了挑眉梢：“你还打算让我去找他？”  
阿尼闭着眼点头：“嗯，谈谈心啊。”  
三笠闻言不以为然地皱紧了眉：“我没空和垃圾浪费时间。”  
“你认为他是垃圾？那就去把你的不屑说出来啊。”金发女子神情悠然，唯恐天下不乱。  
黑发女子妥协地轻叹，半晌评她一句：“你的恶趣味真是出人意料。”  
听到这句评价，阿尼态度暧昧地笑了笑，摇开车窗任风撩乱了她的前发。

 

【八】

 

双眼蒙着纱布的男子呆滞地坐在传讯室里，他被告知有人来看他。  
弗雷德里希不记得自己和谁有这么好的交情，竟然还会有人惦记着他。可他提不起精神去回想，现在的他不过是一具只能靠胰岛素勉强维持生命体征的行尸走肉。  
没有人愿意为他辩护，等待他的将是法兰克福精神病院的终身监禁治疗。

“您有十五分钟的时间。”这是他很熟悉的狱警的声音。  
“不需要那么久。只是说几句话。”女人……怎么会是活着的女人呢。他冷笑着。  
他听到狱警离开的脚步声渐远，主动开口：“我不记得我和谁关系亲近到值得被探望。”  
“我跟你熟识，从某方面而言。”女人冰凉的声线却让他病恹的精神奇迹般振奋了一些。  
他开始胡乱调侃着对方，仿佛为了排遣这段监禁的寂寥：“你是那个在男厕前撞到我的那个会计小姐吗，脸蛋很漂亮，要是金发就好了，也许你就没有机会坐在我对面……”  
“你这垃圾。”她忽然打断了他，弗雷德里希宽厚的肩膀颤抖了一下……  
他感觉哪里不对劲，但仍旧强打起了精神接着开腔：“你应该感谢我留你一条命。不然这个世上只能留下你的肉块和你的惨叫。”  
“即便到现在，你对自己的所作所为也一窍不通。”女子的语气里饱含轻蔑，很快激怒了弗雷德里希。  
“你这娘们……”他咬紧了牙关，但为了不惊动狱警，他还是压低了声音：“如果不想死，赶紧滚。”  
“哈……”她冷嗤了一声站起身，指尖敲击着面前的玻璃：“就凭你？这个令人看不起的模仿犯？”  
“……”弗雷德里希彻底怔住了。他的面部开始抽搐，无法抑制的慌张。  
不可能，怎么会有人知道他是模仿犯……他明明已经骗过了所有警察，他以为这是他变成这样一具躯壳之前唯一一件值得称道的事。不能承认，他开始干笑：“你在胡说些什么啊，我是唯一一个活体肢解的连环案犯……”  
“啊啊，活体肢解啊。”她若有所思地喃喃道，似乎有些厌烦了她们之间的交谈：“也是，你怎么可能懂，我想要得到的，永远不可能被恐惧赐予。 ”  
弗雷德里希浑身一僵，随即开始发抖，他摸索着站起身，整个人趴上前，急促的呼吸喷在玻璃上：“你……你是谁？”  
“我是你想成为的，你是我的影子。”她凑近麦克风压低了声音，顿了顿，接着用睥睨的语气一字一顿地陈述：“我是你的神。”  
墙上的挂钟滴答作响，弗雷德里希愣了将近半分钟。如果他没有蒙着纱布，或许他的表情会显得更悲哀。忽然，他开始狂暴地敲打着玻璃：“你这狂妄自大的婊子！我没有神！你让我当替罪羊！我要宰了你！我要活剥了你！”  
报警铃响起，狱警冲了进来压住了弗雷德里希，一边把他按回椅子，一边铐住了他，但他仍在咒骂着，恨不得把所有能想到的诅咒都扔在玻璃另一边的女人脸上。  
无奈之下，狱警开始准备镇定剂。

“再见了，弗雷德里希先生。”她清冷地道别。

在弗雷德里希昏过去之前，他终于想起了这个人的声音……那个神秘消失的，在比格尔诊所里替班的混血女人。  
但是一切都晚了，再也不可能有人听信他，甚至不可能有人会再问他一句话……

“活体肢解，和我做的尸检结果相符。”三笠将字迹整齐的笔录塞进了米克手里。  
米克习惯性吸了吸鼻子。然而那丝毫的违和并没能引起他的注意。

======================================

傍晚，阿尼站在门口的梳妆镜前理着自己的衬衣领。  
“每个月这时候你都会出去。虽然这是你的自由，不过……”三笠放下了报纸，站起身走到她身旁：“我有点好奇。”  
“嗯……我不介意告诉你。”阿尼转过身，抬头去看三笠墨色的双眸：“去看地下格斗，偶尔自己也玩玩。”  
黑发女子正专注地理着阿尼额前的刘海：“看今天的打扮，只是去看。”  
“嗯。今天是冠军赛。有个很厉害的小个子……男人。”她补充了一句，似乎有点不满三笠一直在她头顶动作，一把捉住了对方的手腕。  
三笠饶有兴味地与阿尼对视着，然后低头轻吻着她的唇瓣。  
“……够……够了，迟到进不了场的……”突如其来的吻居然搅得金发女子有些羞赧，她的心怦然躁动，转到镜前去补口红。  
“我和你一起去。”三笠抿了抿唇，沾上的口红让她的肤色显得更白皙。

“啊啊……随便你。”阿尼把口红扔进包里，打开了房门。  
门轴吱呀的一声，她皱了皱眉。  
“回来再收拾吧。我开车。”三笠扶着阿尼的肩，轻轻拍了一下。  
这一瞬间，阿尼的心底居然产生了些许约会的甜蜜。  
“啧……好头疼啊。这种感觉。”她笑着关上了门，双手插袋走向刚驶出车库闪了闪灯的车。

======================================

“好巧啊。”韩吉笑着向面部僵硬的东洋女子挥了挥手。  
“嗯。没想到会在这里碰上你。”三笠的心理活动大概只有糟糕透顶几个字可以形容。  
“想不到是利威尔吧。”韩吉的表情毫无防备。  
“是啊，没想到第一次来就能碰上熟人。不过要失陪了，邀请我的那个朋友今天似乎有私事要处理，我得去帮帮她。”三笠有礼貌地向她道别，心里暗自揣度自己会不会显得太急于脱离。  
“唉，好遗憾，要是利威尔下台看到我们俩，说不定还能看到那个面瘫露出点其他表情。”韩吉耸了耸肩说笑着：“快去忙吧。”  
三笠礼节性点了点头，快步走向了出口。

拎了两瓶黑啤的金发女子看到三笠正准备离开，感受到危险讯号的阿尼立刻回头往另一个出口走。  
但她没有想到，自己的背影又一次印在了重案调查组组长韩吉·佐耶的脑海中，而不久的将来，当所有看似没有头绪的线索渐渐浮出水面之时，将会给她带来多少意料之外的麻烦……

 

【END】


End file.
